Ferrum Star Empire
Ferrum Star Empire Historia Wprowadzenie Imperium Gwiezdne Ferrum jest powstałym w alternatywnej linii czasu mocarstwem gwiezdnym. Jest to jedno z najpotężniejszych mocarstw tego mrocznego świata. Mimo podobieństw do naszej historii nie jest to jakiekolwiek promowanie zbrodniczych systemów. Początki istnienia By zrozumieć dlaczego narodziło się to mocarstwo, jak i dlaczego ludzkość w tej linii czasu pogrążyła się w szaleństwie wojny należy cofnąć się do XVI w na teren Polski. W stosunku do naszej linii czasu tutejsi Jagiellonowie nie zakończyli panowania na Zygmuncie II Auguście a i w innych krajach słowiańskich przedstawiciele tej dynastii zdobywali najpierw wpływy a potem władzę. W połowie XVII w pod władzą tej dynastii znajdowały się ziemie od Skandynawii po Grecję(dopiero tu Osmanie zdołali oprzeć się potężnej ofensywie choć sama Grecja stała się lennikiem RP), od Królestwa Czech po będący lennikiem Polski Chanat Krymski i spore tereny Księstwa Moskiewskiego. To olbrzymie państwo w przeciwieństwie do naszego przetrwało zawieruchy i piekło wojen XVIII i XVIII wieku a także ciągle się reformowało. W połowie XIX wieku nastąpiła zmiana ustroju na republikański co zaowocowało powstaniem monarchii parlamentarnej. Równocześnie widmo wojny z Cesarstwem Niemieckim i Caratem Rosyjskim spowodowało wielką rewolucję naukową i postęp technologiczny. Około 1903 wybuchła Wielka Wojna (tutejsza IWŚ). O ile inne państwa postawiły na wyposażenie znane z naszej linii czasowej to Rzeczpospolita Pan-słowiańska (właściwa nazwa Polski w tej linii czasu) o ile zaczęła z klasycznym wyposażeniem to już w 3 roku tej trwającej 8 lat wojny wprowadziła masowo setki typów nowatorskich pojazdów i broni. Zmieniono mundury na wygodniejsze, wydano nowe hełmy ale nie to było najważniejsze. Pojawiły się czołgi, tankietki, transportery opancerzone. Nad głowami walczących pojawiły się samoloty ale też pierwsze wiatrakowce. W ręce żołnierzy najpierw powędrowały lżejsze i krótsze karabinki powtarzalne już 2 lata później zmienione na pistolety maszynowe i karabinki szturmowe. Sama RP jako jedyna nie "ugrzęzła" w okopach i korzystając z technologicznej przewagi cała wojnę nękała wrogów taktyką "kotłów". Prym w tej wojnie-mimo walk na 2 fronty- wiodła RP-s i to ona w 8 roku wojny podyktował warunki kapitulacji zarówno Cesarstwu Niemieckiemu (straciło ono ziemie wschodnie z Berlinem i podległą jemu Danią), Carat Rosyjski zgodził się na zawarcie pokoju bez roszczeń terytorialnych gdyż wojna pomiędzy tymi państwami stawał się coraz bardziej krwawa a wschodnie rubieże państwa były mocno zniszczone. Jednak ten pokój spowodował rozgoryczenie państw zachodu walczących w sojuszu z Niemcami ale też Caratu Rosyjskiego. Na zachodzie zaczęła rodzić się Unia Europy Zachodniej pod przywództwem najpierw Cesarza a razem z rozwojem ideologi faszystowskiej przemianowanej na Kanclerza. Jednocześnie Caratem wstrząsały zmiany społeczne które zakończyły się jego zmianą w potworka zwanego Sowiecką Republikę Demokratyczną i objęciem w nim władze przez komunistów. Około 1957 roku na świecie istniało już tylko kilka supermocarstw. Były to odpowiednio Federacja Amerykańska (tereny Ameryki Północnej z Meksykiem), Królestwo Południowej Ameryki (stosunkowo luźny konglomerat dawnych hiszpańskich i portugalskich kolonii), Rzesza Zachodnio Europejska (pod jej władzą znalazła się tez Afryka Północna,Indie oraz Australia), Rzeczpospolita Pan-słowiańska (zajmująca tereny od połowy Niemiec, całą Skandynawię, Bałkany i Grecję oraz spore tereny Rosji aż za Smoleńsk) oraz Sowiecka Republika Demokratyczna. Oczywiście istniał jeszcze jeden potężny gracz Cesarstwo Japońskie zajmujące tereny Chin oraz Mongolii jednak mimo sojuszu z Rzeczpospolitą miał on problemu natury etnicznej na własnym terenie.Reszta państw ze względu na słabszy rozwój szybko stała się rynkiem zbytu i finansowej kolonizacji supermocarstw. Około 1965 wyścig zbrojeń między supermacarstwami został nieco przyhamowany wyścigiem w kosmos.Wszystkie mocarstwa pragnęły go wygrać dla celów prestiżowych a gdy okazało się że inne globy i planetoidy to istne kopalnie cennych minerałów to wyścig tylko przyspieszył. Pierwszą satelitę na orbicie umieściła Sowiecka Rosja jednak wyścig na księżyc wygrały jednocześnie RP i FPA, na pokładzie misji RP lecieli japońscy i chińscy astronauci podczas gdy FPA dopuściło do misji swoich południowych sąsiadów . Ze względu na trudności na miejscu nastapiło połączenie tych misji oraz współdziałanie na gruncie technologicznym co zakończyło się nie tylko bezpiecznym doleceniem na Srebrny Glob ale też założeniem na nim bazy badawczej oraz orbitującej wokół niego stacji kosmicznej. Jednak taka akcja nie mogła przejść bez echa gdyż zarówno Sowiecka Rosja jak i faszystowska Rzesza poczuły się zagrożone. Jednak oba mocarstwa wiedziały że muszą rozbić jedność zdobywców kosmosu żeby w ogóle mieć szanse w walce. Okazało się że na podszepty obu totalitaryzmów najmniej odporna okazała się Federacja Amerykańska co zaowocowało nieoczekiwaną zdradą tego państwa. W roku 1985 wybuchła II WŚ o zasięgu już nie tylko naszego globu gdyż walki toczone były również na Księżycu oraz na powierzchni Marsa, w chmurach Wenus oraz w pustce kosmicznej (powstały wówczas pierwsze okręty kosmiczne zdolne do walk). Wojna ta trwała dekadę po czym nastąpiło zawieszenie broni. Mimo że Ziemia została zdewastowana tym konfliktem to jednak dokonał się podczas niej potężny postęp technologiczny w każdej dziedzinie. Ze względu na postępy w technologii podróży kosmicznych stworzono Organizację Narodów Zjednoczonych która to definitywnie zakończyła ten apokaliptyczny konflikt a następnie stała się rozjemcą w sporach.Wydawało się ze wreszcie nastąpi Złoty Okres dla świata. Pokój i postęp technologiczny zaowocowały skolonizowaniem do połowy XXI w większości interesujących globów w Układzie Słonecznym. Jednak początkiem końca Ziemi okazała się natura człowieka pragnącego stworzyć nowy zabójczy rodzaj uzbrojenia. Niestety stworzona przez międzynarodową korporację F.A.S Mechaniczna Horda stała się początkiem końca nie tylko okresu spokoju ale i życia na Ziemi i w całym Układzie Słonecznym. Exodus Około roku 2056 roboty mające wejść w skład Mechanicznej Hordy stawały się trzonem niemal każdej istniejącej armii. Działające na zasadzie roju podporządkowanego Tyglowi były idealnymi żołnierzami gdyż posiadły zdolność do odtwarzania swojej liczebności, spora dozę samoświadomości oraz wynalazek zwany przetwornikiem paliwowym (za pomocą roju nanitów mogły przetwarzać materie na potrzebne im paliwo i komponenty) co pozwalało na niekończące się starcia tych mechanicznych bestii. Jednak im więcej było Rojów a w Rojach maszyn stawały się one coraz bardziej samodzielne. Zagrożenie najszybciej wykryły 2 państwa- Rzesza Zachodnioeuropejska i Rzeczpospolita Pan-słowiańska. Na ich korzyść przemawiał na pewno fakt że oba te państwa stosunkowo niechętnie wykorzystywały tego typu wynalazki. Okazało się jednak że działania i tak były spóźnione- maszyny już dawno podjęły walkę ze stwórcami ale do momentu ataku Pan-Słowian i Rzeszy stawiały na subtelny sabotaż i rozbudowę własnej struktury. Jednak oba państwa spotkały się stosunkowo nieoczekiwanie z potępieniem ze strony reszty ONZ'tu. Okazało się że inne członkowie potraktowały ich prewencyjne uderzenie jako zdradziecki atak a dostarczone dowody na samoświadomość maszyn spowodowały że ludzki potraktowano jako ludobójstwo. Oczywiście oba mocarstwa mimo zadawnionej nienawiści postanowiły przygotować się zarówno do walki jak i ewakuacji z planet a następnie układu. Orbitalne stocznie nad Ziemią, Marsem, Ganimedesem i Trytonem zaczęły pracować z pełną mocą budując potężne Arki. Kompletowano w maksymalnym pośpiechem genomy istot ziemskich oraz zgrywano ludzkie świadomości oraz wzory DNA gdyż same statki miały posiadać stosunkowo nieliczne załogi wspomagane S.I. Gdy statki te potajemnie odleciały wojna w Układzie Słonecznym weszła właśnie w otwartą fazę. Maszyny zaczęły przypuszczać otwarte szturmy na ufortyfikowane granice państw jak i miasta. W początkowej fazie konfliktu reszta ONZ wspomagała wysiłki maszyn oraz budowała za pomocą F.A.S całe legiony tych maszyn. Oczywiście oba państwa walczyły zacięcie wsparte całą swoja technologią nie wahając się stosować taktycznych uderzeń atomem, plazmą czy też orbitalnym bombardowaniem kinetycznym. Oczywiście takie działania powodowały potworne zniszczenia jednak broniące się frakcje wiedziały ze ocaliły swoje populacje w Arkach co pozwalało im na tak potworne działania. Jednak po kilku latach maszyny objawiły swoje prawdziwe oblicze zaczynając przerabiać swoich niedawnych sojuszników na biopaliwo co zaowocowało kleconym naprędce Ruchem Oporu. Oczywiście dla Ziemi i Układu Słonecznego było już za późno gdyż maszyny zdobywały coraz więcej przyczółków. Pomoc Rzeszy i Pan-słowiańczyzny pozwoliła co prawda na budowę setek Arek (w których zamieszkali ocaleni uciekający poza rodzimy układ planetarny) jednak około 1/3 została zniszczona przez okręty maszyn a z ocalałych u około 20% doszło do katastrof i prawdopodobnie śmierci załóg. Ostatnie ludzkie twierdze upadły około 2060 roku i były to odpowiednio Pluton, Europa oraz mały księżyc Karpo. By nie naprowadzić maszyn na trop ludzkich Arek nie wysłano żadnej wiadomości do dziś nikt właściwie nie wie co dzieje się w Układzie Słonecznym. Powstanie Ferrum Star Empire Wyposażone w najlepsze napędy Arki Pan-słowiańskie doleciały po 50 latach podróży (w międzyczasie opracowano WARP ale nie dało się go zainstalować więc załogi "skakały" przez tunele czasoprzestrzenne) do oddalonego od Ziemi Układu Uriel. Tam akcję kolonizacyjną rozpoczęła pierwsza z nich a inne dokonały niezbędnych napraw i uzupełnienia zapasów.Kolejnymi kolonizowanymi światami były układy: Demeter, Eden Prime, Minerwa 05, New America, Perun 02, Sacronuk, Styks, Vanheim i Varuk. Okręty i zbudowane za pomocą ich systemów konstrukcyjnych drony budowlane szybko wznosiły miasta na zdobytych światach kierując się wyglądam oryginalnych miast Pan-Słowiańskich bądź planami wykreowanymi poprzez umysły naukowców spięte z pokładowym S.I. Pierwsze pokolenia ludzi dojrzewały w kapsułach a ich świadomości nagrane jeszcze na Ziemi były im powoli wprowadzane do mózgu. Oczywiście umysły naukowców razem z S.I wciąż tworzyły nowe technologie i rozwiązania co zaowocowało powstaniem po zaledwie 150 latach bardzo ludnego państwa z rozwiniętą zarówno nauką jak i wojskiem. Obecnie, w 2356, państwo to uwikłane jest w nową wojnę z obcą rasą zdobywców oraz musi zmagać się z maszynami podpełzającymi po omacku do tego gwiezdnego Imperium. Światy Ferrum Star Empire Na Ferrum Star Empire składają się bardzo zróżnicowane, często mocno egzotyczne światy . Niektóre z nich przypominają Ziemię choć wiele z nich mimo niegościnności jest stosunkowo licznie zamieszkałe ze względu na zasoby. Oczywiście zdarzają się jeszcze planety bądź duże księżyce które o ile zdolne są do podtrzymania życia na ziemskim poziomie to ich biosfera, często oparta na innych nośnikach niż DNA, przekracza najdziksze sny fantastów. Podział administracyjny Na Ferrum Star Empire składa się 10 potężnych jednostek administracyjnych nazwanych zwyczajowo Układami. Twory te można porównać do poszczególnych państw stanowych USA z ta różnicą że ich wielkość jak i stopień niezależności jest dalece większy (co wymuszane jest choćby odległościami istniejącymi w kosmosie). Sam Układ składa się się pierwotnego układu planetarnego do którego dotarły Arki oraz od kilku do kilkunastu kolonii w sąsiednich układach. Układ Uriel Najstarszy i zarazem najbardziej rozwinięty Układ Gwiezdny. Składa się ze stołecznego Układu Uriel którego ciekawostką jest fakt że w układzie tym jest aż 5 planet w ekosferze a 2 dalsze poddano terraformacji co zaowocowało najludniejszym układem planetarnym całego Ferrum. Dodatkowo w układzie istnieje setki o ile nie tysiące instalacji na księżycach czy też planetoidach położonych w bardziej zewnętrznej części układu. Jako jedyny z układów posiada własną Strefę Dysona zbudowaną z roju sztucznych satelit słonecznych. Jako jedyny Układ ten nie posiada kolonii w innych układach planetarnych, jego jedynym pozaukładowy element to starożytną megakonstrukcja nazwana Stacją Atlantis. Najcenniejszym zasobem układu są złoża Unobtanium, koltanu, irydu, palladu oraz helu-3. Oczywiście Układ ten posiada jeden z najlepiej rozwiniętych systemów przemysłowych w całym Ferrum, uczelnie ustępujące tylko Sacronukowi oraz bogactwo ustępujący tylko Varukowi. Jeśli chodzi o potencjał militarny Układ ten posiada pod swoją bezpośrednią władzą aż 1/3 Legionów oraz olbrzymi potencjał mobilizacyjny. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej niedaleko Układu Uriel znajduje się stacja kosmiczna wielkości ziemskiego księżyca będąca artefaktem dawnej rasy a obecnie nazywana Atlantis. Owa stacja jest obecnie zamieszkała przez wyznaczonych członków Ferrum Empire i szczegółowo badana pod kątem xeno-technologii.Co ciekawe stacja ta nie jest osadzona (jak ludzkie odpowiedniki) w układzie planetarnym a pośród kosmicznej pustki. Układ Demeter Stołeczny układ to niemalże raj opromieniający się w blasku gwiazdy typu słonecznego. W jego skład wchodzi 3 nadające się do życia planety. Są to globy nieco większe od Ziemi choć ze względu na budowę geologiczną grawitacja jest niemal taka sama jak na wcześniej wspomnianym globie. Sam układ z racji położenia na przecięciu wszystkich istotnych tuneli Infelda-Mięsowicza przyjął ciekawą strategię gospodarczą. Zarówno tutejsze planety jak i księżyce posiadające wewnętrzne oceany to gargantuiczne pola uprawne i farmy produkujące i przerabiające rocznie żywność dla niemal 40% Ferrum. Układ ten to oprócz wielkiego spichlerza również atrakcyjne centrum turystyczne a to ze względu że z Układów Varuk, Vanheim, Uriel, Minerwa oraz Perun koszt podróży miedzy-układowej jest tylko nieznacznie wyższy niż koszt typowego przelotu wewnątrz-układowego. Układ Demeter posiada 3 kolonie poza rodzimym układem Egidę, Achaję i Hadesa(ostatnia jako jedyna posiadająca chaotyczny tunel Infelda Mięsowicza przez co przelot do niej jest najszybszy a sama kolonia to centrum przemysłowe oraz baza Floty Układowej Demeter). Układ Eden Prime Rodzime światy Eden Prime są niezwykłymi planetami oceanicznymi wielkością niemal identyczne z Ziemią. Jak dowodzą badania nie zawsze tak wyglądały ale około około 1000 lat temu do układu dostałą się chmara komet zbudowanych z lodu które to zbombardowały ówczesne stosunkowe suche globy megatonami lodu. Na orbitach owych planet przechwycone komety powoli opadały przez całe lata topiąc ówczesne globy w niekończących się ulewach przez które obecnie jedynie niektóre pasma górskie są archipelagami zagubionymi pośród fal. Zycie na tych globach toczy się wyłącznie na sztucznych miastach-wyspach bądź w podwodnych instalacjach osadzonych na zboczach wspomnianych wcześniej gór. Układ ten jest siedzibą korporacji Triglav produkującej sprzęt pływający dla całego państwa. Dodatkowym bogactwem są olbrzymie złoża złota i platyny zlokalizowane w pasmach pod zatopionymi górami. Oczywiście z racji niezwykłych warunków panujących na planetach Eden 1 i Eden 2 to niezwykle bogate planety gdyż podwodne instalacje planety to gigantyczne fabryki połączone z orbitą dziesiątkami wind kosmicznych a olbrzymia powierzchnia megaoceanu stanowi idealny teren do tworzenia gargantuicznych farm morskich. Powoduje to że te zatopione światy odpowiadają za 23 % ogólnej produkcji przemysłowej oraz 38% ogółu produkcji żywności (Układ Vanheim i Minerwa są bardzo silnie uzależnione od dostaw z tego układu). Układ Eden Prime posiada zaledwie 1 kolonię pozaukładową- Apollo będącą oddalonym o 4 lata świetlne od rodzimego układu księżycem gazowego giganta Zeus 9-0-A. Apollo ze względu na układ kontynentów jak i charakterystyczny klimat w większości pokryty jest tropikalną dżunglą na przywodzącą na myśl ziemski Karbon, bieguny tego księżyca to 2 niewielkie kontynenty pokryte ekstremalnie słonymi pustyniami. Układ Minerwa O ile wcześniejsze układy są stosunkowo przyjazne życiu to Minerwę skolonizowano jedynie dla jej zasobów. Jedynymi globami zdatnymi do jakiejkolwiek formy osadnictwa stałego okazały się spowite metanowo-amoniakalną globy wewnątrz układu gwiezdnego. Całość życia w nich koncentruje się w kilku kilometrowych miastach-wieżach bądź w podziemnych instalacjach.Globy te to odpowiednio Minerwa-1 i Minerwa-2 (które to są wielkości Marsa), Minerwa-3 i Atena-4 (będące zbliżone wielkością do Ziemi) oraz Minerwa-5 będąca super-ziemią. Bogactwem tego niegościnnego układu są olbrzymie złoża wszelakiego typu pierwiastków oraz same atmosfery złożone z mieszanki idealnej do syntezowania paliwa. Jednak niesamowite bogactwo skorup planet jak i asteroid budujących ten układ wyrównywane jest przez bardzo duże uzależnienie od dostaw żywności z sąsiednich Układów. Sam rodzimy układ jest ludny i mocno "zabudowany" ale sami Minerwańczycy jako zawołani inżynierowie i naukowcy oraz ludzie niezbyt lubiący swój ponury, spowity toksyczną atmosferą glob są najprzychylniejsi masowej kolonizacji. Owocuje to tym że obecnie w skład Układu oprócz rodzimego wchodzi jeszcze 23 kolonie o populacji większej niż 2 mld ludzi oraz kolejne 34 o liczbie ludności powyżej 30 tyś. kolonistów . Ta ekspansja powoduje że z jednej strony to prawdziwe centrum przemysłu kolonizacyjnego i terraformacyjnego jak i więzy z Ferrum ulegają coraz większemu rozluźnieniu przez co władze Ferrum od dawna planują stworzenie aż 5 nowych Układów by rozbić te nowe państwo. Nie trzeba dodawać że powoduje to rozwój ruchów niepodległościowych oraz wzrost napięć w społeczeństwach. Układ New America New America był jeszcze przed kilkoma laty układem z dwiema zielonymi planetami i zasobnym społeczeństwem. Jednak czasy prosperity zakończyły się wraz z apokaliptycznym atakiem Obcych którzy spustoszyli całe globy atakami chemicznymi. Megatony bojowych środków chemicznych w ciągu kilku godzin, spadając w postaci krwistoczerwonego deszczu, zabiło niemal całą biosferę. Oczywiście żołnierze imperialni próbowali odpowiedzieć kontratakiem ale skala zniszczeń po prostu ich przytłoczyła. Miliardy ludzkich i zwierzęcych ciał pokrywały kontynenty, flora gniła w zastraszającym tempie zmieniając się w lepką maź i wydzielając trujące opary. W takiej sytuacji legioniści mogli bronić siebie i nielicznych ocalałych w pokrytych specjalnymi kopułami ogrodach botanicznych lub zoologicznych, na terenie najbardziej ufortyfikowanych baz wojskowych bądź ewakuować na orbitę. Jednak atak chemiczny był tylko wstępem do potężnej lądowej ofensywy. Setki tysięcy obcych szturmowało pośpiesznie ufortyfikowane kopuły, przepełnione uchodźcami bazy wojskowe i orbitalne jednak i atakujący odczuli na sobie zniszczenie całej niemal biosfery a także zrodzony z desperacji zajadły opór ocalałych. Pozwoliło to obrońcom wytrzymać aż do przybycia odsieczy po której odrzucono obcych daleko od układu niszcząc im kilka ich planet w ogniu termojądrowego bombardowania z orbity. Niegdyś bogate globy układu New America upadły stając się toksycznymi pustkowiami pokrytymi popiołem, morzem ruin i padającym na to wszystko kwaśnym śniegiem. Oceany planety to zbiorniki fioletowo-czerwonej trującej brei w której przetrwały tylko nieliczne mikroorganizmy. Kontynenty pod względem życia wyglądają nieco lepiej choć i tu obecny stan planety powoli wykańcza ocalałe stworzenia. Mimo tego część ludzi zdecydowała się wrócić i zamieszkać w odciętych od zabójczej atmosfery( poprzez skomplikowane kopuły wzmocnione polami ochronnymi) supermiastach. Same globy to obecnie światy wydobywcze oraz olbrzymi poligon na którym testowane jest wszystko od pistoletów do bomb termojądrowych. Wszystkie kolonie New Americ'i zostały zniszczone i obecnie tylko kilka z nich to silnie uzbrojone bazy wojskowe pilnujące dostępu do tuneli czasoprzestrzennych prowadzonych w pobliże innych układów. Układ Perun Jeśli komukolwiek wydawało się że Minerwa to niegościnny układ to Perun jest tym czym w wyobrażeniu wielu mogłoby być piekło. Kilkanaście orbitujących w tym układzie globów jest wielkości Marsa osłanianych kilkoma gazowymi gigantami. Jednak to samo z siebie nie jest zagrożeniem to jednak fakt że jest to układ podwójny i oprócz "przyjaznego" bliźniaka Słońca zawiera wyjątkowo aktywnego czerwonego karła przysparza wielu kłopotów mieszkańcom. Plazmowe flary, fale zabójczego promieniowania oraz niestabilne orbity sprawiły że wszystkie te globy mimo początkowego potencjału nie wykształciły biosfery (na jednym z globów stwierdzono tylko kolonie prymitywnych rodzimych mikroorganizmów) a ich atmosfery po wiekach wystawienia na promieniowanie zmieniły się w mieszankę toksycznych gazów i promieniotwórczych izotopów. Życie na tych smaganych toksycznymi wiatrami i promieniowaniem globach może toczyć się wyłącznie w specjalnie izolowanych budynkach lub głęboko pod ziemią. Ze względu na skład atmosfery oraz bliskość obu gwiazd globy te posiadają wielowarstwowe złoża Unobtanium, Helu-3, meteorytowego żelaza oraz irydu i palladu. Jednocześnie pod powierzchnią planety toczy się nieustająca produkcja przemysłowa. Sami Perunianie są z natury zapalonymi kolonistami ale ze względu na przyzwyczajenie do życia w miastach-kryptach zdecydowana większość ich kolonii to bogate w zasoby toksyczne planety bardzo podobne do rodzimych planet. Jedynie Vesta-2 to zielony świat wykorzystywane przez Legiony z Peruna do szkolenia w warunkach dla nich niezwykłych (w celu uniknięcia szoku wywołanego widokiem nieba, zielonych roślin itp). Układ Sacronuk Układ Sacronuk posiada jedynie jedną planetę typu ziemskiego umieszczoną pomiędzy mniejszymi i większymi gazowymi gigantami. Jest to istny raj ze względu na zachowaną pierwotną biosferę "wzbogaconą ziemskimi zwierzętami i roślinami a megamiasta są architektonicznymi arcydziełami. Sama planeta to naukowa stolica Ferrum co owocuje, mimo braku rozbudowanego przemysłu, produkcją na niej najbardziej zaawansowanych przedmiotów i urządzeń. Sam Układ oprócz rodzimej planety budowany jest jeszcze przez kilkaset olbrzymich kompleksów badawczych rozsianych w promieniu do 45 lat świetlnych (połączonych siecią tuneli Infelda-Miesowicza różnego poziomu chaotyczności). Układ Styks Układ Styks to pozostający na uboczu mały układ planetarny będący potężną kolonią karną Imperium. Jedyna zamieszkała planeta to post-impaktowy świat pokryty w znacznej części pustynią z nieliczną fauną i flora. Zsyłani na nią ludzie moją prosty wybór: wolność na pustkowiach albo zamieszkanie w mieście-krypcie jako więzień zatrudniony w jednej z tysięcy fabryk. Życie na pustkowiach, mimo że na wolności, to z kolei prosta droga na cmentarz gdyż rodzima i przywleczona fauna i flora każdego nieprzygotowanego więźnia zabije w mniej niż dzień. Układ ma opinie miejsca z którego się nie wraca choć trzeba przyznać że pośród potomków resocjalizowanych rekrutuje się kandydatów do służby w Legionach a orbitalny uniwersytet ciągle szuka samorodnych talentów. Cześć strażników też wywodzi się z tutejszej populacji przez co coraz bardziej widoczny jest podział na tworzące się powoli miasta-kopuły dla ludzi wolnych (inżynierów, strażników, Legionistów i innych temu podobnych) żyjących normalnym życiem i podziemne, mroczne miasta krypty będące siedliskiem więźniów. Układ Vanheim Stolica tutejszych Skando-słowian zwanych Vanheimczykami (naród ten powstał w Arce-05 przewożącej w swoim banku pamięci umysły ludzi ze Skandynawii i zachodniej Słowiańszczyzny spięte w rodzaj symulowanej rzeczywistości), świat przemysłowy oraz miejsce lokalizacji Sztabu Generalnego Legionów Ferrum Star Empire. W odróżnieniu od innych mieszkańców tego państwa Vanheimczycy wyróżniają się specyficzną kulturą oraz wyznawanym etosem przez co układ jest etnicznym monolitem (tarcia pomiędzy ludźmi na innych planetach nie raz kończyły się mordobiciem na ulicach). To właśnie tu rekrutowane są słynne legiony nazywane Mrocznym Zastępem (odpowiednio oddziały o numerach od 210 do 310) słynące z wielkiej bitności oraz bezwzględnej wierności władcy Imperium. Ten Układ jak i jego mieszkańcy są swoistymi odpowiednikami Mandalory i Mandalorian z uniwersum Star Wars. Oprócz bycia stolicą Imperialnej Armii Vanheim jest też centrum biznesu powiązanego z wojskiem. To właśnie na tutejszych orbitach kwaterę główną mają potentaci branży kosmicznej Twardowsky Space Shipyard i Kestrel Aerospace Corporation. Sam rodzimy system słoneczny Vanheimu jest stosunkowo mały gdyż buduje go zaledwie 2 planety- Vanheim primus (krążący na nieco ciaśniejszej orbicie niż Ziemia), Vanheim Secundus oraz posiadający hybrydową biosferę księżyc Veles (krążący wokół gazowej planet orbitującej w ekosferze). Oczywiście istnieje też kilkadziesiąt instalacji kosmicznych. Jednak Vanheimczycy jako lub urodzonych zdobywców i twardych kolonistów posiada jeszcze 9 koloni o populacjach wynoszący pomiędzy 3-4 mld ludzi które podobnie jak rodzimy system słyną ze skutecznych Legionów oraz silnie bronionych planet i instalacji skutecznie zniechęcających ewentualnych agresorów. Sam Układ Vanheim jest administracyjnie i wojskowo mocno niezależny od Ferrum i jedyne co go łączy z resztą "kraju" to uznawanie zwierzchności króla oraz Sztabu Generalnego Legionów (choć trzeba przyznać że niemal 1/3 Marszałków go tworzących to Vanheimczycy). Jednocześnie ze względu na fakt elitarności tamtejszych Darktrooper'ów oraz ich niezwykłą dyscypliną i skutecznością oprócz bycia siłami elitarnymi posiadają ponurą sławę jednostek do tłumienia rebelii. Układ Varuk Kupię,sprzedam, coś uszczknę na boku- słowa te to motto tutejszych ludzi. Varuk to centrum bankowe tutejszego państwa pośredniczące zarówno w transakcjach pomiędzy układami jak i innymi państwami- zarówno ludzkimi jak i należącymi do xenos. Megamiasta tego globu to istne giełdy na których interesy obejmują wszystko- od dostaw drukarek nano-litycznych (niezwykle zaawansowanej technologi przemysłowej wykorzystującej nanity) do wysuniętych posterunków nasłuchowych po dostawy czystej bielizny do jednego z tutejszych żłobków. Sam układ jest zrównoważonym układem choć ilości kredytów i surowców przewijające się przez ręce tutejszych spekulantów sprawiają ze tutejszy skarb państwa ma wiekuiste nadwyżki mimo że niemal każdy prowadzi tutaj jakieś interesy w szarej strefie. Jedyną kolonią poza-układową tego Układu był obecny Freeland jednak kolonia od lat jest ona obecnie niezależna. Władze Ferrum Star Empire (rozdział będzie rozszerzany w miarę rozrastania się uniwersum) Król Kazimierz XIX jest obecnie królem całego Ferrum mimo wieku zaledwie 30 lat. Jego panowanie zaczęło się od śmierci jego ojca Kazimierza XVIII który zginął na pokładzie pancernika "Gniew Husarii" ''zniszczonego podczas obrony posterunku nasłuchowego w Układzie New America. Jego panowanie już należy do jednych z najtrudniejszych gdyż oprócz wojny z obcymi atakującymi jego państwo coraz częściej pojawiają się meldunki o statkach Mechanicznej Hordy. Jednocześnie narastają problemy wewnętrzne związane z dążeniami niepodległościowymi Układu Minerwa oraz narastającym oporem generalicji. Obecnie jedynymi pewnymi sojusznikami młodego monarchy są władcy Układów Vanheim, Eden,Sacronuk i Varuk. Reszta władców, słuchając podszeptów generalicji wywodzącej się spoza Vanheimu, stawia coraz wyraźniejszy opór nie szanując swojego młodego monarchy. Prywatnie Kazimierz jest bardzo inteligentnym ale też skłonnym do konkretnych działań człowiekiem który mimo młodego wieku radzi sobie całkiem nieźle z wrogami zewnętrznymi oraz wraz ze wsparciem oddanych przyjaciół stara się tłumić opozycję wewnętrzną. Książę Konstanty VIII Valerian jest władcą Układu Demeter. Podobnie jak Kazimierz XIX jest osobą młodą ale mimo to należy do opozycji. Spowodowane jest to faktem iż książę Konstanty jest zdominowany przez matkę księżną Julię Valerian która podczas władzy poprzedniego króla za swoje machinacje podatkowe oraz nieledwie dopuszczenie się zdrady ujawniając poufne dane agentowi wroga została ukarana zesłaniem na 3 lata na Styks. Spowodowało to że po powrocie zapałała szczerą nienawiścią do panującego domu Kovalskich pragnąc obalić ich władzę. Z racji silnego charakteru zdominowała zarówno męża i syna przez co Konstanty stał się jednym z głównych przeciwników Kazimierza. Jednak cały dom Valerianów posiada zapiekłego wroga w postaci rodu Sulimów-władców Vanheimu którzy jako wielcy przyjaciele domu panującego nie ukrywają że w razie jakiegokolwiek jawnego buntu są gotowi spopielić cały Układ Demeter. Edeńczycy wywodzą się z Arki w której oprócz neuro-dysków i matryc DNA obywateli RP to przewożono również wybrane neuro-dyski i matryce przedstawicieli Cesarstwa Japońskiego. W założeniu miało to pomóc uchronić Japończyków przed zagładą i pozwolić im stworzyć własne państwo przy pomocy RP jednak ludzie którzy dotarli na Eden stwierdzili że bez sensu jest tworzyć dwa państwa i połączyli się w ramach jednego społeczeństwa dając początek Edeńczykom- swoistym spolszczonym Japończykom. Obecnie Edeńczycy są zaawansowanym, tradycjonalistycznym społeczeństwem słynącym z etosu pracy, lojalności oraz waleczności. Obecnie władca Układu Eden książę Hiroshi Matyakoi jest wiernym poddanym Kazimierza XIX, jednym z najlepszych biznesmenów w całym Ferrum oraz generałem sławnej 4.Floty Układowej Ferrum tropiącej okręty zwiadowcze maszyn coraz częściej zapuszczające się w okolice kolonii Apollo. Technologia Ferrum Star Empire Zaawansowanie technologiczne Ferrum Star Empire stoi niemal na poziomie 2 w skali Kardaszewa. Jest to jeden z najlepiej rozwiniętych ludzkich światów ale też jedna z lepiej rozwiniętych cywilizacji w znanym kosmosie. Górnictwo Wiecznie nienasycony moloch jakim jest przemysł jakim jest przemysł Ferrum potrzebuje gargantuicznych dostaw surowców. By zaspokoić popyt na minerały tutejsi górnicy i ich maszyny przekopują zarówno dostępne warstwy skorup planetarnych ale też filtrują dna oceanów, regolit a nawet przetapiają całe planetoidy. Najcenniejszym odkryciem jakie dokonały tutejsze statki górnicze było odnalezienie naturalnego "stopu" nazywanego Unobtanium. Materiał ten jest krystalicznym nadprzewodnikiem zachowującym swoje właściwości od temperatury równej kilku Kelvinom do temperatury 1248 stopni Celsjusza. Zrewolucjonizowało to niemal wszystkie gałęzie techniki a same brudni-niebieskie kryształki (czasami okruchy wielkości ludzkiej dłoni choć namierzono odłamy wielkości domów) stały się niezwykle poszukiwanym materiałem o którego Imperium stoczyło wiele krwawych wojen. '''Nanotechnologia' Co można zrobić gdy posiada się maszyny wielkości kilku atomów? Otóż można usprawnić wszystko od maszyn do własnych obywateli a nawet całych technologii. Ferrum Star Empire jest niekwestionowanym liderem w tworzeniu i wykorzystywaniu tej technologi. Niemal każda dziedzina życia tego mocarstwa począwszy od wytopu metali do podróży kosmicznych i terra-formacji jest nasycona tymi małymi "robocikami" poprawiającymi konstrukcje ale tez strukturę wewnętrzną materiałów. Nawet osławieni Legioniści z Legionów Ferrum Star Empire są silni zmodyfikowanymi super-żołnierzami. Napęd Ossendowskiego-Hietala Ten stosunkowo stary projekt został opracowany dla pierwszych Arek odlatujących z kosmicznych stoczni podczas walk z Mechaniczną Hordą. Stworzył go i wybudował polski naukowiec prof.Ireneusz Ossendowski i w tej postaci napęd ten przetrwał wiele lat. Oczywistym jest fakt że postęp z czasem ulepszy tą konstrukcję jednak oprócz jej miniaturyzacji i poprawie wydajności oraz w minimalnym stopniu osiągów przez dziesięciolecia prace w tym zakresie stały w miejscu. Stara wersja napędu zapewniała "zaledwie" możliwość podróży 3-3,5 raza szybszą od światła gdyż generator grawitonowy mógł zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń tylko w stosunkowo małym zakresie. Dodatkowo zaprojektowane jeszcze przez genialnego Polaka pola ochronne "wytrzymywały" jedynie płytki zanurzenie w czasoprzestrzeni (co wymuszało lot skokowy). Jednak młody naukowiec z Vanheim już na etapie doktoratu opracował najpierw teoretyczne rozważania a następnie praktyczne projekty głęboko modyfikujące i ulepszające oryginalne projekty zarówno generatorów grawitonowych jak i tarcz i samego napędu. Obecnie napęd (z już dwuczłonową nazwą) zapewnia możliwość lotu z "prędkością" 6-6,5 razy szybszą od prędkości światła. Dodatkowo ulepszone pola ochronne pozwala na zdecydowanie dłuższe loty bez wyłączania osłon i generatorów grawitonowych. Jednak o ile prędkości te zdają się być imponujące to dalej podróże międzygwiezdne trwają stosunkowo długo (przykładowo by przelecieć z Układu Styks do Układu Vanheim które dzieli "tylko" 14 lat świetlnych potrzeba nieco ponad dwóch lat-choć istnieje też opcja przyspieszenia przelotu). By pasażerowie mogli w ogóle przetrwać tak długi okres czasu wszystkie statki kosmiczne-od fregaty do pancernika i lotniskowca- posiadają systemy hibernacyjne. Astronomia Astronomia- kluczowy element kosmicznej nawigacji- jest obecnie nauką bardziej zbliżoną do geografii niż rachitycznego dodatku do beznadziejnie skonstruowanego programu fizyki znanego z naszej linii czasowej (chyba że obecnie coś się zmieniło :D). Jednak postęp w tej dziedzinie oprócz odkrycia setek tysięcy o ile nie milionów egzoplanet, gwiazd, asteroid itp odkrył również coś niezwykle przydatnego. Są to naturalne "skróty" przez czasoprzestrzeń charakteryzujące się stabilnymi budową oraz przebiegiem. Dzięki tym strukturom możliwe jest niemal natychmiastowe przebywanie niewyobrażalnych odległości jednak są dwie wady tego rozwiązania. Po pierwsze Ferrum nie posiada technologii pozwalających ani stabilizować istniejące tunele chaotyczne(choć używanie w ich okolicy napędu Ossendowskiego-Hietala sprawia że można osiągnąć przelot 16 razy szybszy niż prędkość światła) co wymuszana nich korzystanie z obiektów naturalnych (a znają ich zaledwie kilka) a do tego ewentualni agresorzy mogą je wykorzystać by przeprowadzić Blitzkrieg w iście kosmicznym stylu. Transport Ferrum Star Empire jest autorytarna monarchią- jest to fakt. Jednak nie warto tutaj wyobrażać sobie opresyjnego reżimu w którym garstka topi się w pieniądzach a reszta je szczury w slumsach okazyjnie dostając solidny wpier*** od Policji. Społeczeństwo Ferrum jest zróżnicowaną pod względem majątkowym społecznością w której wędrówka między klasami społecznymi jest płynna. Dystopijne wizje zatłoczonych wagonów metra też można między bajki włożyć gdyż spora cześć tutejszego społeczeństwa ma własne środki transportu. Jednak "rutynowe" podróże międzygwiezdne też nie istnieją (bo są drogie) a podróże wewnątrz układów (dla zwykłego obywatela Ferrum) mogą być porównywane do wykupienia przez typowego Polaka (z naszych czasów) lotu tam i z powrotem do U.S.A z opcją tygodniowego pobytu (niby możliwe ale portfel raczej mocno to odczuje). Oczywiście w celu wznoszenia megaton ładunków pomiędzy orbita a powierzchnią wykorzystywane są potężne windy kosmiczne (dlatego wycieczka do zawieszonego na orbicie astro-hotelu jest możliwa dla każdego pracującego obywatela). Medycyna Medycyna w Ferrum stoi na niezwykle wysokim poziomie. Za tak potężnym rozwinięciem tej dziedziny nauki stoją całe zastępy tutejszych lekarz i naukowców którzy przez wieki potrafili uniknąć "zabetonowania" światopoglądu co owocowało coraz większym zasobem wiedzy oraz coraz skuteczniejszymi metodami leczenia. Już w XXI w odkryto zaawansowane metody modyfikacji genetycznych, kuracji genowych, leczenia różnych typów nowotworów(ps. rakiem nazwiemy tylko to co wyrosło z tkanki nabłonkowej) ale też wyjątkowo wątpliwych moralnie technik klonowania, sztucznych macic oraz hybrydyzacji różnych gatunków. Dodatkowo postępy technologiczne pozwalały również zgrywać na specjalne "nero-dyski" świadomość człowieka co zaowocowało faktem niemal całkowitego "skopiowania" umysłów ziemskich ocaleńców którzy to właśnie pod postacią (i w formie matrycy DNA) uciekali przed maszynami w głąb kosmosu. Obecnie postęp medycyny nieco przyhamował choć szerokie wykorzystanie nanotechnologii i hybrydyzacja za jej pomocą tego co uznajemy za organiczne z elementami syntetycznymi daje obraz dalszego rozwoju tej części Homo Sapiens. Siły wojskowe Ferrum Wstęp By radzić sobie z coraz lepiej uzbrojonymi i wyposażonymi armiami przeciwników stosującymi wraz ze skokowym postępem technologicznym coraz bardziej wyrafinowane strategie wojsko Rzeczypospolitej musiało stawiać na maksymalną skuteczność. Jako jeden z motorów postępu była to organizacja wykorzystująca przyprawiającą o ból głowy mieszankę rozwiązań tradycyjnych, nowoczesnych i eksperymentalnych. Niekiedy powodowało to kuriozalne sytuacja ale ogólnie poprawiało zarówno wartość bojową armii jak i dawało cywilom setki nowych rozwiązań i udogodnień. Siły zbrojne RP jako jedne z nielicznych nigdy nie zrezygnowały z ludzkich żołnierzy co podczas wojen z maszynami pozwoliło niezwykle długo otrzymywać wysoką wartość bojową. Już wtedy żołnierze RP mieli dostęp do zaawansowanych typów amunicji, broni, pancerzy a także pierwszych (nieco zawodnych i topornych) egzoszkieletów. Dodatkowo niektóre oddziały dostały pierwsze (eksperymentalne) terapie genetyczne co podniosło ich wartość bojową na zupełnie nowy poziom. Jednak ten etap istnienia Armii RP upadł razem z ludzkością i prawdopodobnie całą biosferą Ziemi. Jednak skopiowane umysły żołnierzy wraz z ich matrycami DNA również ruszyły poprzez pustkę kosmosu. Przynajmniej w jednym wypadku ich umysły działające w postaci społeczeństwa symulacyjnego przejęły kontrolę nad ogółem co zaowocowało wykreowaniem na nero-serwerach Arki zupełnie nowych tożsamości a w jej komorach rozwojowych zupełnie nowej rasy człowieka (Homo sapiens vanheimus) będącego ulepszoną pod wieloma względami istotą ludzką będącą idealną bazą dla nowej generacji super-żołnierza. Dodatkowo zbiorowa symulacja wraz z pokładową S.I pozwoliła opracować również wiele nowych rodzajów uzbrojenia jak i ostatecznie ustalić procedury bio - nano-modyfikacji. Obecnie po dziesięcioleciach zmian organizacyjnych jak i postępu siły zbrojne przyjęły nazwę Legionów Ferrum Star Empire (Ferrum Star Empire Legions). Uzbrojenie ochronne Od wieków był to temat którego ewolucja przypominała sinusoidę wahająca się od zbroi maksymiliańskiej w wieku XVI do niemal całkowitego odrzucenia pancerza w wieku XVII i XVIII i powrotu kamizelek kuloodpornych w wieku XX. Jednak gdy zaczęto z powrotem cenić życie pojedynczego trepa na polu bitwy kamizelki rozpoczęły swoją ewolucję w kierunku coraz lepszego poziomu ochronny przy jednoczesnym utrzymaniu mobilności piechura. Do rąk (a właściwie na tułowia, głowy i kończyny) powędrowały coraz lepsze pancerze uzupełniane coraz to lepszym osprzętem. Stal wyparł kevlar a tego z czasem wyparły skomplikowane kompozyty. Sam pancerz stał się wkrótce niewystarczający gdyż arenami starć stawał się kosmos i globy pozbawione atmosfery bądź mające atmosferę śmiertelnie niebezpieczną dla człowieka. Do rąk żołnierzy trafiać zaczęły wówczas coraz nowocześniejsze skafandry kosmiczne i przystosowane do noszenia na nich pancerze. Wówczas też powstały pierwsze prototypy egzoszkieletów. Ten etap rozwoju opancerzenia został przerwany apokalipsa w wykonaniu zbuntowanych maszyn. Dalszy rozwój prowadziły już umysłu naukowców wsparte zaawansowanymi S.I Arek. Postęp jaki dokonał się podczas tego lotu był olbrzymi przez co wyhodowani podczas kolonizacji żołnierze do rąk broń wyposażenie w których ciężko było dopatrzeć swoich przed apokaliptycznych poprzedników. Jednocześnie cały ten osprzęt został dostosowany zarówno do ludzkiej budowy jak i skrajnych warunków obecnych pól bitew. Typy legionistów Ferrum Androidy są jednym z pokłosi technologii neuro-dysków. Lata badań nad A.I oraz Mechaniczną Hordą zdecydowały że inżynierowie z Sacronuk zdecydowali zrezygnować z botów opartych o inteligencję "roju" na rzecz prawdziwego A.I. Eksperymentując z neuro-dyskami zawierającymi świadomości żołnierzy opracowali procedurę tworzenia niepowtarzalnych sztucznych świadomości zdolnych do odczuwania. Powstały wówczas Androidy Bojowe RT-07- nie dające się przeprogramować (świadomość spoczywa na neuro-dysku) maszyny o niemal ludzkiej świadomości stanowiące obecnie podstawę sił policyjnych na najbardziej niegościnnych globach jak i coraz częściej widzialne wsparcie w Legionach jak i pośród Darktrooper'ów. Androidy tego typu są najczęściej spotykane jako żołnierze w Układach charakteryzujących się toksycznymi atmosferami. Jest to podstawowy typ żołnierza służącego w Legionach Ferrum. Ze względu na elitarny trening,zaawansowane bio i nanomodyfikacje organizmu oraz dostęp do zaawansowanego opancerzenia i uzbrojenia są oni trybami jednej z najbardziej zabójczej armii w znanym kosmosie. Dzięki swojemu skafandrowi legioniści są w stanie walczyć w niemal każdym środowisku. Sam skafander to też pełnoprawny egzoszkielet bojowy który dzięki zaawansowanym układom hydraulicznym jak i wiązkom syntetycznych mięśni jest w stanie zapewnić przewagę fizyczną jego użytkownikowi. Dodatkowo w skafandrze wbudowany jest prosty ale skuteczny system leczący jak i zestaw silniczków skokowych umożliwiających tak ekstremalne akcje jak bieg po ścianach. Na uzbrojeniu poszczególnych żołnierzy znajdują się zwykle typowe typy uzbrojenia drukowane ze standardowych wzorców z paroma "taktycznymi" pomocami. O ile podstawie wyposażenie wykorzystywane jest przez wszystkich legionistów to oddziały rekrutowane w Układzie Vanheim (i elitarne oddziały innych Układów) zrezygnowały z niego na rzecz rodzimych konstrukcji. Pancerze stworzone przez Vanheim Industry są rozwinięciem tego co używa reszta armii. Skafander bojowy oddziałów z Vanheimu są "zubożonymi" egzoszkieletami pretoriańskimi co czyni je prawdziwym dziełem sztuki i pozwala równać się jego użytkownikowi nawet z budzącymi zasłużoną grozę na polu bitwy Pretorianami Ferrum. Oczywiście ze względu na to pancerz ten posiada też wadę- wymaga silnie zmodyfikowanego użytkownika zdolnego fizycznie jak i umysłowo poradzić sobie z jego obsługą. Skutkuje to tym że wymaga użytkownika na poziomie Vanheimczyka (a więc mocno udoskonalonego człowieka) co ograniczaj jego wykorzystanie poza Vanheimem do najbardziej elitarnych formacji Legionów. Rekrutowani spośród najlepszych ze Szturmowców i Darktrooperów Pretorianie są elitarną gwardią włądcy państwa ale też pełnią rolę "straży ogniowej" wchodząc do akcji tam gdzie zawodzą inne elitarne formacje . Jako jedyni posiadają dostęp do super-zaawansowanego pancerza bojowego nazywanego Nanomięsniowym Egzoszkieletem Bojowym E-2. Dzięki swojemu treningowi, doświadczeniu i dostępowi do najbardziej wyszukanych typów uzbrojenia są w stanie odwracać wyniki nawet najgorszych bitew. Sami użytkownicy są również niezwykle mocno zmodyfikowanymi post-istotami przez co w tej elitarnej gwardii służy kilkunastu żołnierzy pamiętających jeszcze czasy Rzeczypospolitej Pansłowiańskiej (pierwsze pokolenie "urodzone" przy udziale matryc DNA i neurodysków). Piloci ''' Jest to jeden z najbardziej wyspecjalizowanych typów żołnierza w Legionach. Jest to co prawda "najsłabszy" i najmniej nadający się do walki bezpośredniej typ żołnierza jednak jego umiejętności oraz wyrafinowany pancerz sprawiają kilka takich za sterami myśliwców/okrętów jest w stanie dziesiątkować wrogie floty. Dzięki posiadanym pancerzom piloci niejako zrastają się z maszynami którymi kierują przez co stają się niedoścignionymi wirtuozami. Pancerze te posiadają również zaawansowany system podtrzymywania życia co pozwala "zestrzelonym" w próżni pilotom czekać wiele godzin na ratunek. W razie zestrzelenia na planecie posiadającej atmosferę pancerze posiadają małe silniczki hamujące oraz lekkie spadochrony. Jako jedyne z pancerzy bojowych prawie nigdy nie są malowane w kamuflaże zamiast tego kolorystyka służy do określania jak dobry pilotem jest jego właściciel przez co białe noszą ci do 20 zestrzeleń, niebieskie ci do 60 oraz chodzące legendy noszące czarne pancerze chlubiący się minimum 120 zestrzeleniami. Tytany to stworzone w Układzie Vanheim potężne machiny (nazywane też Pancerzami Bitewnymi albo mechami) posiadające rdzeń A.I na poziome drona RT-07 ale też ludzkiego pilota (specjalnie wyszkolonego Darktroopera/legionistę). To stworzone przez Vanheimczyków mechaniczne monstra są prawdziwie niszczycielskim wsparciem dla atakujących super-żołnierzy gdyż posiadają kilkanaście konfiguracji uzbrojenia i środków ochronnych. Tytany, mimo że są upraszczając kierowanymi przez ludzi maszynami, ze względu jednak na pełnioną funkcję oraz specjalistyczny trening pilotów i oprogramowanie samych platform wymieniane są jako typ żołnierza a nie rodzaj maszyny. Mimo że Układ Vanheim mocno inwestuje w ten typ żołnierza- zwłaszcza ze ma dowody na jego wysoką skuteczność- jednak reszta Ferrum jest do Tytanów nastawiona sceptycznie ze względu na ich zaskakująco wysoką inteligencję. '''Uzbrojenie zaczepne Mimo że postęp technologiczny wyniósł ludzkość do gwiazd oraz pozwolił stworzyć (zabójcze dla rasy) S.I to sama broń dalej zamiast na futurystycznych railgunach, lasgunach czy innym ustrojstwie dalej opiera się na starej dobrej broni palnej choć z wieloma usprawnieniami. Zrezygnowano w większości z amunicji łuskowej zastępując ją wyjątkowo zabójczą amunicją bezłuskową uzupełniając ją kilkoma zaawansowanymi projektami broni energetycznej. Sama broń tworzona jest w potężnych drukarniach stereolitograficznych co w połączeniu z zautomatyzowanym górnictwem kosmicznym sprawia że niemal nie da się odciąć Legionów Ferrum odciąć od zaopatrzenia. Broń indywidualna VS-7- Pod stosunkowo enigmatycznym skrótem VS-7 kryje się stworzona dla Pretorian Ferrum najbardziej zaawansowana broń biała tego państwa. Jest to stosunkowo krótkie ostrze wykonane z niezwykle wytrzymały stopów metali wytwarzanych w hutach 0G a następnie wykuwanych za pomocą wyrafinowanych narzędzi przy użyciu grawitonowych zgniatarek. Gwarantuje to niezwykłą wytrzymałość materiałów tworzących ta broń. Dodatkowo każde ostrze ostrzone jest na poziomie atomowym co gwarantuje niezwykłą ostrość tychże kling. Ale broń ta posiada jeszcze jedną "super moc" polegającą na szeregu generatorów ultradźwiękowych na całej długości ostrza wprawiające je w mikro-drgania oraz system otoczki plazmowej (z tzw. gorącej plazmy) co owocuje że ten stosunkowo mały miecz jest w stanie przeciąć niemal każdy materiał ale tez ignoruje większość barier ochronnych generowanych przez osobiste pancerze i lżejsze pojazdy. Oprócz Pretorian tym drogim urządzeniem (koszt za sztukę to przynajmniej 10 000 kredytów- MWS-01M kosztuje dla porównania niecałe 3000 kredytów) posługuje się cześć Darktrooperów (zwykle oficerowie) gdyż tylko osoby chronione najlepszymi pancerzami oraz nieludzko szybkie potrafią w pełni wykorzystać potencjał tej broni. VIS-82A1- 'Jest bardzo starym projektem będącym podstawową bronią boczną Ferrum. Napędzany 21 pociskami bezłuskowymi idealnie spełnia rolę broni policyjnej oraz ostatniej szansy choć w realnej wymianie ognia z obcymi bądź maszynami jest raczej marnym wyborem. Posiada opcję ognia pojedynczego i 3 nabojowej serii. Plasma Sword.jpg|VS-07 VIS-38.png|VIS-82A1 LEX-50.png|LEX-50 PDW-l7.jpg|PDW-L7 MWSS-02.png|MWSS-02 MWS-01M.jpg|MWS-01M ARMS-05.jpg|ARMS-05 CAR-04M3.png|CAR-04M3 TSB-02.png|TSB-02 BSS-07.png|BSS-07 AMS-7.png|AMS-7 EBR-34.jpg|EBR-34 UR-20.jpg|UR-20 UR-35A.png|UR-35A UR-40.png|UR-40M WZ-110.jpg|WZ-110 WZ-120.png|WZ-120 MAHEM.png|MAHEM X4 Hellblaster.png|x4-Hellblaster X3 EM1.png|X3-M1 '''LEX-50-' O ile VIS-38 jest podstawowym pistoletem Ferrum o tyle legioniści z Vanheim i koloniści ze światów o bardziej drapieżnej faunie od samego początku swoich działań przerabiali poczciwe samopowtarzalne pistolety na poręczne pistolety maszynowe. Jednak zawsze były to tylko przeróbki i "łatanie drutem" co w końcu zaowocowało zaprojektowaniem LEX'a-50. Broń ta dzieli budowę z typowymi pistoletami z XXI w jednak posiada również 30 bezłuskowych pocisków pistoletowych oraz 3 tryby ognia (semi, burt i auto) co owocuje zabójczą nawałą ołowiu w niezwykle poręcznym opakowaniu. 'PDW-L7-' Sukces LEX'a spowodował że broń ta stała się ulubioną bronią nie tylko żołnierzy czy też kolonistów ale też wszelkiej maści grup przestępczych, terrorystycznych oraz sekt religijnych. Okazało się że za niezbyt wygórowaną kwotę niemal każdy złodupiec może mieć za paskiem sprzęt do przygważdżania wroga. Policja Ferrum zdecydował wówczas o zakupie jakiegoś typu uzbrojenia poprawiającego siłę ognia stróżów prawa. Na zapotrzebowanie odpowiedziała firmy Eden Industry tworząc zbudowany w zbliżony do MWS'a-01 pistolet maszynowy. Konstrukcja ta, ze względu na swoją szybkostrzelność, ergonomię i niezawodność została ciepło przyjęta przez policjantów ale też kolonistów. 'MWSS-02-' Jest to podstawowy subkarabinek wykorzystywany w Legionach. Zbudowany w odróżnieniu od swoje "straszego brata" w układzie bull-pup napędzany jest amunicją 4,73x33 mm której mieści 50 sztuk w standardowym magazynku. Wykorzystywany jest zarówno przez Policję jak i Siły Obrony Planetarnej oraz Legiony (zwłaszcza przez żołnierzy typu kierowcy,piloci,zwiadowcy). 'MWS-01M-' Jest to podstawowa broń Legionistów. Zbudowany w układzie klasycznym karabinek zasilany ze standardowego magazynka o pojemności 50 nabojów 4,73x33 mm prawdziwie wirtuozerskim pod względem ergonomii kawałem metalu i kompozytu. Niezawodny, lekki oraz celny towarzyszy Legionistom podczas walk w niemal każdym środowisku a zabójczo skuteczny nabój sprawia że każdy wróg Gwiezdnego Imperium Ferrum wypowiada się o tej broni z szacunkiem. Dodatkowo konstrukcja jest zaopatrzona w szereg szyn R.I.S co zapewnia użytkownikom niezwykła wręcz łatwość w indywidualnym doborze oporządzenia taktycznego. 'ARMS-05-' O ile MWS-01M jest standardowym i bardzo dobrym karabinkiem wykorzystywanym w Legionach to w Układzie Uriel stworzono dla niego konkurencję w postaci ARMS-05. W opisywanej właśnie broni postawiono na układ bull-pup i korzystanie ze standardowego magazynka i amunicji bezłuskowej 4,73 mm. Jednak ARMS-05 jest o ponad pół kilo lżejszy od konkurenta oraz krótszy przez co często widuje się go w rękach sił specjalnych oraz w Policji. Dodatkowo charakteryzuje się większą szybkostrzelnością przez co idealnie sprawdza się w dynamicznych wymianach ognia na małej przestrzeni. Jedynie w układzie Vanheim konstrukcja ta jest niezbyt lubiana, zapewne dlatego że MWS-01M jest rodzimym produktem. 'CAR-04M3-' Akcja kolonizacji kosmosu prowadzona przez Ferrum wymusiła produkcję wielu nowych produktów dla kolonistów. Nie ominęło to również broni, choć tutaj historia się nieco komplikuje. Otóż w niektórych Układach broń wojskową można stosunkowo łatwo kupić i legalnie posiadać (a co za tym idzie używać), w niektórych muszą być to "ucywilnione" wersje a na kilku planetach panuje nawet wyjątkowo upierdliwe prawo o korzystaniu z broni. Atlantis Industries, widząc nisze na rynku zdecydowało się na zaprojektowanie prostego i taniego karabinku szturmowy na standardową amunicję 4,73 Casless. Jednak z racji że projekt docelowo miał być cywilny zrezygnowano ze standardowego magazynka a sama broń by strzelać ogniem automatycznym wymaga przy zakupie pewnych modyfikacji (co omija prawo w niektórych Układach). Sama broń korzystająca z 60 nabojowych magazynków, zbudowana jest w układzie bez kolby właściwej jest naprawdę interesującą giwerą jednak nietypowy magazynek skutecznie uniemożliwia jej powszechną dostępność w wojsku (ze względu na koszmar logistyczny wywołany różnego typu magazynkami używanymi przez żołnierzy do broni szturmowej). 'TSB-02-' W bezpośrednim szturmie na budynek czy też do walki z co bardziej upierdliwymi formami życia w odległych koloniach strzelba TSB-02 jest tym co Legionista powinien mieć ze sobą. Ta dwulufowa strzelba zdolna do strzelania zarówno jak typowa "pompka" jak i posiadająca tryb ognia samopowtarzalnego zasilana z magazynków na 20 wysokociśnieniowych nabojów śrutowych. Same śruciny też nie są zwykłymi kulkami z ołowiu a zabójczymi ząbkowanymi klinami zdolnymi do lotu aerodynamicznego. Słowem TSB-02 jest bronią której potencjał bojowy zaskoczył niejednego wroga dla którego "pompka" wydała się prymitywną bronią. '''BSS-07- O ile TSB-02 jest rozwinięciem starych i poczciwych shotgunów to BSS-07 jest powiewem innowacji w kategorii broni na krótki dystans. Otóż zamiast strzelać śrucinami broń ta strzela skoncentrowanymi falami akustycznymi zdolnymi rozerwać zarówno tkanki przeciwnika jak i pancerz. Początkowa broń ta powstała na zamówienie Policji w układzie Styks jednak wkrótce pojedyncze okazy przeciekły do Legionów by w końcu Styks Arms Ind zdecydowała się wydać wojskową wersję tej broni o zdecydowanie większej mocy. Cały układ zasila bateria z której można oddać 10 strzałów. AMS-07-''' Straż Więzienna Styksu od zawsze zmagała się z zagrożeniami jakich Legiony i Policja zwykle nie doświadczały. Chodzi tutaj zwłaszcza o ataki drapieżnej fauny jałowej planety, masowe bunty więźniów pracujących w tamtejszych kompleksach fabrycznych ale też całymi gangami uciekinierów władających całkiem sporymi terytoriami i okresowo atakujących konwoje podróżujące do wind kosmicznych bądź dalej położonych osiedli. Jednakże SW nie chcieli uzbrajać się na modłę Legionów ani tez masowo odstrzeliwać więźniów. Dlatego specjalnie dla nich zaprojektowano niezwykle ciekawą strzelbę automatyczną AMS-07. Ten karabin zdolny jest zarówno do strzelania wysoko-ciśnieniową amunicją śrutową (jak TSB-02) ale też gumowymi kulami, pociskami z gazem łzawiącym bądź usypiającym. Dodatkowo wszystkimi tymi pociskami jest w stanie strzelać ogniem automatycznym, mieści 20 pocisków w bębnowym magazynku. 'WZ-110-' Czasami horda potworów bądź wrogie maszyny czy też żołnierze są zbyt liczni by powstrzymać ich zwykłymi karabinkami szturmowymi. Jednak inżynierowie z Vanhaimu stworzyli karabin maszynowy strzelający mikro rakietami 7 mm Gyrojet (kto kojarzy bolter z uniwersum Wh40k wie co to oznacza :D) zdolnymi z zabójczą szybkością masakrować wroga. WZ-110 jest standardowym uzbrojeniem ciężko opancerzonego Legionisty ale też podstawową bronią wsparcia w drużynie tychże żołnierzy. 'WZ-120-' Jako że Darktrooper'ów często wykorzystuje się jako spadochroniarzy szybko zauważono że podstawowy karabin wsparcia jest dla nich za ciężki, zbyt nieporęczny. Van-Tech Arms- firma słynąca z produkcji działek pulsowych dla myśliwców Mk II Falcon zaproponowała swoją konstrukcję. Inżynierowie planując WZ-120 wielki nacisk położyli na maksymalne odchudzenie konstrukcji oraz maksymalna modularność konstrukcji. Powstał lekki RK-em strzelający amunicja 7mm Gyrojet zasilany ze standardowej taśmy, cechami odróżniającymi go od starszego brata jest lekka konstrukcja i o wiele wygodniejszy design. 'EBR-34-' Od zawsze żołnierze potrzebowali w drużynie broni która w przeciwieństwie do ich szybkostrzelnych karabinków była precyzyjna. EBR-34 jest właśnie takim karabinkiem. Mimo że zasilany typową amunicją 7 mm Gyrojet to ze względu na stosunkowo krótką lufę nie jest uznawana za karabin snajperski, jednak dla drużyny legionistów taki precyzyjny karabin jest doskonałym uzupełnieniem. Sam EBR-34 jest w przeciwieństwie do równie często widywanego UR'a-20 bronią samopowtarzalną co mimo mniejszej precyzji strzału jest w stanie zapewnić mu niesłabnącą popularność. 'UR-20-' O ile podczas wojen z maszynami lżejsze karabiny wyborowe odeszły do lamusa to gdy rozwój Ferrum przyspieszył koniecznym okazało się stworzenie lekkiego karabiny wyborowego do zwalczania siły żywej. Odwołano się wówczas do konstrukcji karabinka spadochroniarzy Rzeszy Europejskiej mocno ją usprawniając co zaowocowało powstanie poręcznej snajperki napędzanej amunicją Gyrojet której celownik posiada prosty system poprawiający celność. Mimo że nominalnie broń ta jest wytwarzana na rynek cywilna to w większości drużyn Legionistów znajduje się na stanie przynajmniej 1 taki karabin. Mimo że lekka, celna i niezawodna to jej największą wadą jest to iż jest to konstrukcja powtarzalna (choć plusem jest fakt że zamiast magazynka czterotaktowego zastosowana w niej zamek dwutaktowy). 'UR-35A-' Powstał jako "złoty środek" dla elitarnych jednostek dla których lekki UR-20 jest za słaby a UR-40M zbyt nieporęczny. Specjalnie dla tego modelu stworzono specjalny snajperki pocisk 11,3 mm Gyrojet o zwiększonej przemijalności pancerza. Sam karabin w Legionach przyjął się stosunkowo słabo i jedynie jednostki z Vanheimu i Sacronuk kupiły go w większej ilości. Sama broń jest jak najbardziej godna uwagi gdyż zasilana jest zabójczym dla siły żywej pociskiem, konstrukcja jest samopowtarzalna a dedykowany broni celownik posiada system korygujący dla strzelca. Jednak sama broń wymaga uwagi i dokładnie przeszkolonych użytkowników co zapewne zaważyło na jej popularności. 'UR-40M-' O ile "cywilne" UR-20 to niezwykle skuteczne karabiny wyborowe to gdy dochodzi do starcia z wrogimi maszynami bądź wyjątkowo mocno opancerzonymi wrogami i pojazdami są niewystarczające. Legiony już od początku istnienia kładły nacisk na broń zdolną do skutecznego eliminowania maszyn przez co "domyślną" snajperką tych formacji stały się UR'y 40M. Broń ta wykorzystująca szyny magnetyczne do rozpędzania wolframowych strzałek dzięki specjalnemu oprogramowaniu wykorzystywanemu w układach celowniczych posiada zasięg skuteczny 6 km przez co oprócz walk z maszynami jest też wykorzystywany jako broń strażników baz kosmicznych itp instalacji. 'MGASL-05-' Jest podstawowym typem granatnika rakietowego wykorzystywanego w Legionach Ferrum. Wykorzystuj on programowalną rakietę z trójfazową głowica zdolną do walki z celami na lądzie, w powietrzu jak i można jej używać w próżni kosmicznej. Idealnie nadaje się do walk zarówno z maszynami jak i siłą żywą przeciwnika. 'AF-O1-' Jest podstawowym miotaczem ognia Legionów. O ile konstrukcyjnie broń ta jest stosunkowo prosta to inżynierowie z Sacronuk zadbali by była maksymalnie zabójcza. Broń ta pluje specjalnie skonstruowanym aerozolem który wypychany jest z pojemnika ciśnieniem a dzięki metalicznym cząstkom przyspieszany magnetycznie w lufie co daje zasięg 80 m oraz temperaturę zdolną stopić stal zbrojeniową. 'X4 Hellblaster-' Jest jednym z osiągnięć technologii wojskowej stworzonej w układzie Sacronuk. Sama broń jest miotaczem mikrofal o natężeniu zdolnym niszczyć nawet pancerze ablacyjne wykorzystywane w "cywilnych" statkach kosmicznych. Tego typu uzbrojenie jest stosunkowo drogie i nieco zawodne jednakże ze względu na potęgę pojedynczego strzału wykorzystywane są zwłaszcza przez oddziały głębokiego zwiady kosmicznego i ochrony wysuniętych kolonii. 'X3 EM1-' Jest stworzoną na Vanheimie odpowiedzią na mikrofalową X4. EM1 jest działkiem laserowym o mocy zdolnej niszczyć wrogie maszyny i pancerze. Podobnie jak X4 jest to broń mocno eksperymentalna ale już widać że o ile X4 stanie się futurystycznym miotaczem ognia to EM1 ma potencjał by zastąpić MGASL-05. '''Pojazdy Legionów Ferrum Jest to prosty dron obdarzony zaawansowanym W.I (na poziomie psa) którego głównym zadaniem jest zwiad bądź bycie maszyną dostarczająca zaopatrzenie po nawet najtrudniejszym terenie. Sam w sobie nie jest uzbrojony ale niektórzy legioniści przerabiają te "pokojowe" mecha-psy na platformy uzbrojone w karabin maszynowy WZ-110. O ile M.L.T.W-01 jest pokojowo nastawiona maszyną logistyczną to jej młodszy brat- Dobermann jest typową maszyną wsparcia dla piechoty. Maszyny tego typu dzielą jednostkę logiczną z M.L.T.W-01 jednak posiadają inny software. Sama maszyna przypomina nieco mini-czołg, porusza się w 2-óch trybach (wolno jeżdżącym jako wsparcie piechoty oraz szybszym do przemieszczania się między punktami). Głównym uzbrojeniem jest działo w układzie kartaczownicy ale ze względu na modularność konstrukcji można zamontować na nich wyrzutnie rakiet, działka a nawet akceleratory z myśliwców kosmicznych. Maszyny tego typu strzegą ulic wielu miast tego państwa ale też zautomatyzowanych stacji terraformujących, posterunków nasłuchowych i wspierają obrońców najdalszych kolonii. Pojazdy MRAP Mustang-01 są podstawowym pojazdem wojskowym Ferrum. Co ciekawe są one tylko lekko zmodyfikowanymi pojazdami pierwotnie wykorzystywanymi przez firmy kolonizacyjno-górnicze (a więc pojazdy te z założenia musiały być pancerne, mobilne i wyjątkowo odporne). By spełnić wymagania legionów korporacja WildHorse w oryginalnym pojeździe musiała poprawić tylko opancerzenie (na lepiej znoszące ataki minami), dodać zdalnie sterowaną wieżyczkę oraz elektroniczne systemy chroniące np. przed namierzaniem. Stryker APC jest masowo wykorzystywanym bojowym łazikiem kosmicznym produkowanym przez Kestrel Aeroship Company z Vanheim które stworzyło go początkowo wyłącznie jako pojazd dla własnych sił zbrojnych. Stryker jest jednym z najbardziej udanych pojazdów wojskowych jakie służą w Legionach i oddziałach Darktrooperów. Z racji swojego niezwykle skutecznego opancerzenia, mobilności i modułowego uzbrojenia jest najczęściej spotykana maszyną wojskową niezależnie od Układu. Defendery powstały jako cięzkie wsparcie dla lżejszych Strykerów. Ze względu na doktrynę kładącą nacisk na dynamiczne ataki i silne wsparcie z powietrza czołgi w Ferrum wykorzystywane są rzadko jednak już podczas pierwszych potyczek z innymi ludzkimi państwami czy też obcymi zauważono tę lukę w wyposażeniu. Propozycję tego projektu wysunęła Minerwan Mining Corporation do tej pory specjalizująca się raczej w sprzęcie górniczym i pojazdach logistycznych. Co ciekawe wygrała gdyż zastosowała w projekcie Defendera wiele sprawdzonych przez siebie rozwiązań testowanych na morderczych poligonach rodzimej, toksycznej planety. Sam Defender to obecnie bardzo lubiana maszyna zdolna(oczywiście nie zawsze) zastąpić czołgi w walce choć w takich sytuacjach musi korzystać ze wsparcia lotnictwa. Doktryna Ferrum raczej unika stosowania maszyn tak ciężkich jak czołgi to jednak ich wsparcie w obecnej wojnie z obcą rasą okazało się niezbędne. By zbudować maszynę zdolną do nadążania za resztą armii będącą jednocześnie czołgiem wykorzystano połączone zespoły z Sakronuk, Vanheim i Uriel. Stworzono wówczas antygrawitacyjną płytę zdolną być podstawą czołgu jednocześnie dając mu najlepsze systemy opancerzenia i uzbrojenia co zaowocowało powstaniem tych morderczych maszyn. Nie są może one łatwe w produkcji za to ich szybkość, pancerz i przenoszone uzbrojenie gwarantują załodze wysoki wskaźnik przeżywalności oraz zabójczo duży wskaźnik skuteczności. Ferrum mimo stosowania taktyki polegającej na wykorzystaniu maksymalnie mobilnych jednostek wspartych lotnictwem, marynarką kosmiczną i lekkimi ale wyjątkowo potężnie uzbrojonymi pojazdami. Jednak uwikłanie się w wojnę podjazdową z maszynami oraz totalny konflikt z agresywnymi obcymi spowodował wiele modyfikacji owej taktyki. Oczywiście dalej mobilne Legiony stosunkowo niedawno dostały na stan uzbrojenia nowoczesne czołgi Typhoon. W przeciwieństwie do antygrawitacyjnych Hussar'ów są to solidne pojazdy gąsienicowe uzbrojone w działo szynowe zdolne do zwalczania zarówno pojazdów jak i piechoty. Sam pojazd jest o wiele prostszy w budowie i konserwacji od starszego brata co owocuje stałym wzrostem ich udziału w parku maszynowym wojska kosztem droższego Hussara. Jak wiadomo rolę marynarki w czasach istnienia Ferrum Star Empire rolę marynarki przejęły statki kosmiczne to dalej istnieją morskie pojazdy wojskowe podległe jednak Legionom. Oczywiście z racji tego że niemal każda cywilizacja z jaka walczy posiada siły kosmiczne i powietrzne statki nawodne stały się bezużyteczne. Jednak statki podwodne zaprojektowane przy użyciu najnowszych technologii okazały się prawdziwymi drapieżnikami zdolnymi wspierać zarówno siły naziemne jak i powietrzne i kosmiczne Ferrum. Te niewidoczne dla radarów drapieżniki czające się na głębokościach jakie w XXI w wytrzymywały tylko batyskafy zdolne są do szybkiego przemieszczania się i wspierania celowanymi salwami rakietowymi zarówno piechotę jak i statki wroga które zeszły na niską orbitę. IT-05 jest podstawową kanonierką służąca do transportu żołnierzy i sprzętu oraz bliskiego wsparcia wycofującej się piechoty. Dzięki kompensatorowi grawitonowemu jak i zaawansowanym silnikom zdolna jest pokonywać wielkie odległości przy mały zużyciu paliwa (na 1 baku może spokojnie zrobić trasę odpowiadającą trasie Berlin-Władywostok przy sprzyjających warunkach) do tego ma modularną konstrukcję co ułatwia jej dostosowanie do panujących na polu walki warunków oraz obtania produkcję. Sam pojazd mieści 12 żołnierzy desantu i jest zdolny bezpiecznie przerzucić ich z dalekiej orbity planety na jej powierzchnię. IS-05 jest pod konstrukcyjnym względem bratem bliźniakiem IT-05. Maszynę tę zaprojektowali inżynierowie z New America's Hazard Enviroment Industries dla swoich legionistów jako prostą, tanią maszynę wsparcia ogniowego. Jednak szybko zauważono że te maszyny mają wielki potencjał i szybko zostały one przyjęte we wszystkich Legionach. Sam IS-05 nie jest jakoś super skuteczną maszyną ale działko dziobowe i zapas rakiet potrafiły uczynić sporo zamieszania na polu bitwy jednocześnie wciąż będąc pojazdem bardzo tanim w produkcji. O ile IT-05 i IS-05 są wyjątkowo udanymi maszynami to każda armia niezależnie od czasów potrzebuje w parku maszynowym czegoś cięższego. Swoistym Chinookiem Legionów jest urielański HTV-06. Wypełnia on rolę zarówno ciężkiej maszyny desantowej zdolnej na raz przewieźć z orbity 30 legionistów/sporo wyposażenia. Jednakże najciekawszą wersją tego pojazdu jest vanheimski HTV-06SS czyli poczciwa powietrzna ciężarówka uzbrojona w kilka działek gatlinga, wyrzutnie rakiet na nawet podczepiane bomby. CAS-02 jest latającą platformą bojową służącą do zwalczania wrogich pojazdów jak i wsparcia piechoty. Pojazd ten posiada 2 tryby- samolot i pionowzlot. W układzie samolotu jest małym odrzutowcem idealnie nadającym się do wypełniania roli A-10 z naszych czasów. Jednak najbardziej zaskakujący jest moment gdy ten mały odrzutowiec zmienia konfigurację skrzydeł i napędu zmieniając się w pełnoprawny bojowy VTOL o parametrach dalece wyprzedzających IS-05. O ile Marynarka Ferrum posiada myśliwce kosmiczne to ich użycie ograniczone jest wyłącznie do próżni ew atmosfer podobnych do marsjańskich to Legiony podczas konfliktu ze statkiem zwiadowczym Mechanicznej Hordy zauważyli że nie posiadają atmosferycznego pojazdu przewagi powietrznej. Maszyny bardzo szybko zdobyły pełne panowanie w powietrzu unieruchamiając zarówno CAS-02 jak i inne VTOL'e co zaowocowało porażką sił Ferrum i niemalże zdemaskowaniu przez maszyny swojego dawnego wroga (sama planeta razem z niedobitkami i maszynami Marynarka spustoszyła bombami antymateryjnymi). Po tym wydarzeniu Kestrel Aeroship Industry stworzyła Upiora- wielo-środowiskowy myśliwiec zdolny walczyć w większości atmosfer planetarnych i bliskim kosmosie. Szybko maszyna ta zdobyła serca pilotów i obecnie maszyny te zdolne dolecieć ze średniej orbity na powierzchnię swoimi błyskawicznymi atakami potrafią w parę godzin zdobyć dla swoich naziemnych kolegów zabójczą przewagę panowania w powietrzu. Jest to najpotężniejszy sprzęt przypisany Legionom. Jest to też pełnoprawny statek kosmiczny zdolny do podróży na trasie odpowiadającej odległością Ziemia-Księżyc. Oprócz zdolności do tak dalekich przelotów Condory zdolne są też transportu naprawdę dużych oddziałów wojska, ciężkich maszyn bojowych lub kilku ton wyposażenia. Przy okazji Uriel Construction, odpowiedzialny za jego budowę, zaprojektował jego awnionikę i systemy w tak przemyślany sposób że mimo swojej masy i rozmiarów jego pilotowanie jest zarówno intuicyjne jak i przyjemne. Marynarka Kosmiczna Ferrum O ile Legiony są siłą zdolną do niszczenia wroga na większości typów ciał niebieskich to za transport i obronę układów odpowiada Marynarka Kosmiczna Ferrum. Co ciekawe Vanheim posiada własne dowództwo niezależne od Sztabu Generalnego Ferrum. Sprzęt Marynarki Kosmicznej Ferrum Mk I to podstawowe myśliwce kosmiczne wykorzystywane przez Ferrum. Słyną z osiągania wielkich prędkości i zabójczej zwinności. Oczywiście by osiągać takie prędkości i zwinność w tych maszynach zrezygnowano z mocnych pancerzy na rzecz osłon. Myśliwce tego typu uzbrojone są w 4 szybkostrzelne działka pulsowe zdolne krótką serią zniszczyć wrogą maszynę oraz 2 wyrzutnie rakiet. Sam myśliwiec -nawet w wersji podstawowej- ma opinię bardzo skutecznej maszyny a dodatkowo wielu starszych stażem pilotów modyfikuje przypisane im maszyny do standardu Mk II. O ile doktryna Vanheimu opiera się na raczej na udoskonalonych Mk II (oczywiście wspieranych przez te rewelacyjne maszyny)to reszta Ferrum poszła w kierunku wielkich formacji Mk I wspieranych wyspecjalizowanymi skrzydłami zabójczo groźnych Mk III. Myśliwce tego typu powstały na życzenie samego Sztabu Generalnego który zapragnął posiadać maszynę zapewniającą maksymalną przewagę w walce kosmicznej. Na potrzeby właśnie Mk III powstały szybkostrzelne działa pulsowe zwiększonego kalibru (zaimplementowane zresztą również w Mk II) których maszyna ta posiada 8 (po 2 na każdy radiator). Oprócz absurdalnej liczby działek maszyna ta posiada 8 wyrzutni rakiet. Maszyny tego typu posiadają również zmodernizowany system osłon wielordzeniowych oraz lekki pancerz. Oczywiście największą wadą jest wysoka cena przez co produkuje się stosunkowo mało tego typu maszyn, wojska Vanheimu mają zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sztuk tej maszyny wierne o wiele tańszym a niewiele mniej skutecznym Mk II (wykorzystującym resztą wiele rozwiązań z Mk III). Jest to udoskonalona wersja typowego dla reszty floty Mk I Kestrel produkowana podobnie jak wspomniany przez Kestrel Aerospace Industry. O ile Mk I jest bardzo udaną maszyną to jednak już dawno zauważono że osłony, ilość rakiet oraz broń pokładową można i powinno się usprawnić. KAI analizując to zbudowała najpierw prezentator technologii który wyewoluował w Mk III jednocześnie prezentując nowy model starszego myśliwca. O ile w reszcie floty decydenci przyjęli na uzbrojenie Mk III mającego być wsparciem dla Mk I to dowództwo Vanheimu zdecydowało się na modernizację Mk I do standardu Mk II i zakupie dodatkowych nowych myśliwców Mk II oraz małej ilości Mk III dla elitarnych pilotów. Sam Mk II jest uzbrojony w 4 szybkostrzelne działka pulsowe dużego kalibru (o wiele skuteczniejszego od zastosowanego w MkI a pochodzące z MkIII), 4 wyrzutnie rakiet oraz zastosowany w Mk III system osłony wielordzeniowej (pancerz jednak okazał się za drogi). Jak pokazały walki z obcymi i zwiadem Mechanicznej Hordy Mk II okazała się wielokrotnie lepsza od oryginalnej Mk I (co nie powinno dziwić) ale też od Mk III (ze względu na siłę ataków wrogów wiele Flot straciło swoje "elitarne" skrzydła Mk III I tracąc sporą część siły ognia a będąc pozbawieni szybkich dostaw bardzo drogich myśliwców tej klasy). Corvus'y są zaawansowanymi fregatami kosmicznymi dalekiego zwiadu kosmicznego oraz lekkich jednostek bojowych działających w "wilczych stadach". Od typowych statków tej klasy odróżnia je siła ognia (posiadają dwie baterie dział szynowych), pancerz typu Sol-04M (sprasowane grawitonowo nanorurki) oraz ulepszony system tarcz wielordzeniowych. Na pokładzie stacjonuje 4 myśliwce gwiezdne oraz 24 osobowy oddział Szturmowców/Darktrooper'ów posiadających 2 transportery opancerzone. Same fregaty najczęściej można spotkać w grupach po 4-6 statków zwykle na obrzeżach układów bądź przy wyjść ze stabilnych korytarzy podprzestrzennych (tunelów Infelda-Mięsowicza). Okręty te produkowane są Kestrel Aerospace Industry oraz na licencji w Egida Arms Grup i Acheron Company. Gwiezdne Niszczyciele Defender są głównymi okrętami Marynarki Gwiezdnej Ferrum. Podobnie jak fregaty pokryte są pancerzem Sol-4M (pogrubione w stosunku do tych z fregat), posiadają cały system dział szynowych oraz dwie baterie dział plazmowych. Okręty tego typu ze względu na potężne opancerzenie ale też małą sylwetkę i zwinność są zwykle "szpicami" floty Ferrum. Same okręty posiadają na pokładzie 16 myśliwców oraz 80 żołnierzy wspartych 6-7 transporterów opancerzonych różnej klasy (zwykle Strykery i Defendery) a w razie potrzeby czołgi. Okręty tej klasy stacjonują zwykle w zewnętrznych częściach układów gwiezdnych by możliwie szybko reagować na zagrożenia wykryte przez fregaty. Oprócz tego zgrupowania tych statków budują trzony flot ekspedycyjnych. Same krążowniki są wynikiem kooperacji Twardowsky Space Shipyard i Uriel Construction (oczywiście produkcja tego typu statków odbywa się na licencji w każdym liczącym się układzie planetarnym Ferrum). Vanheimskie pancerniki są w stosunku do innych ludzkich (i należących do obcych ras ras) okrętów tej klasy mocno "kieszonkowe". Mimo że mniejsze to vanheimscy inżynierowie zadbali by w niczym nie odstępowały większym kuzynom. Dzieląc kształt klina z innymi typami statków Floty Ferrum idealnie nadają się na okręty szturmowe. Ich głównym uzbrojeniem są 4 baterie dział plazmowych, potężny system dział szynowych i działek pulsowych. Oprócz bycia potężnym okrętem liniowym pełnią tez rolę lotniskowców i okrętów desantowych. Na okrętach tej klasy stacjonuje aż 60 myśliwców oraz 500 legionistów razem z całym parkiem maszynowym (w tym również takie zabawki jak VTOL'e a nawet myśliwce atmosferyczne). Projekt pancernika jest czysto vanheimski i produkuje go do spółki Kestrel Aerospace Industry i Twardowsky Space Shipyard. Ciekawa i wartą wspomnienia cechą okrętów Ferrum jest fakt że (wyłączając pancerniki które mogą jedynie wodować) zdolne są one do lądowań planetarnych. Vanheimscy admirałowie szybko zauważyli że o ile ich okręty doskonale spisywały się w walkach kosmicznych to desant przy ich użyciu był problematyczny i zwykle musieli korzystać z uprzejmości typowo cywilnych statków na szybko dozbrajanych i opancerzanych. Jednak po zaledwie paru latach wojny z obcymi Twardowsky Space Industry zbudował w parciu o plany ciężkiego krążownika okręt będący skutecznym okrętem szturmowym. Same Faust'y są podobnie jak wszystkie okręty pokryte mocnym pancerzem SOL-04M jednak ich uzbrojenie to jest porównywalne jedynie z fregatą. Ale prawdziwa siła tego okrętu to przenoszone na pokładzie 250 myśliwców kosmicznych oraz 1500 żołnierzy razem z transporterami, czołgami, VTOL'ami i myśliwcami atmosferycznymi. Dodatkowo by się "wyładować" okręty te posiadają tez 2 pokładowe windy kosmiczne co czyni je naprawdę godnymi uwagi pojazdami.Podobnie jak poprzednika Fausty produkuje K.A.I i T.S.S. Prototypy Executory są największymi dotychczas wybudowanymi okrętami Marynarki Kosmicznej Vanheim. Te około 25 kilometrowe statki są nośnikiem obłędnej siły ognia w postaci 26 dział plazmowych, całego systemu dział szynowych oraz wprost obłędnej ilości działek pulsowych rozlokowanych po kadłubie. Dodatkowo okręty te przenoszą kilkaset głowic termojądrowych oraz są w stanie wygenerować taką ilość bomb antymateryjnych by zmieść z powierzchni globu biosferę kilkanaście razy. Sam okręt chroniony jest najpotężniejszą wersją pancerza SOL-05E niemal niepenetrowalną dla pocisków z railgunów jak i bardzo trudną do spenetrowania przez plazmę. Oczywiście okręt tej klasy posiada aż 3 niezależne systemy tarczy wielordzeniowej zasilane kilkoma wyjątkowo sprawnymi reaktorami-materia-antymateria. Z racji zaawansowania jednostki tego typu wyposażono je nawet w stabilizatory tuneli czasoprzestrzennych. Jednak Executory mają jedną zasadniczą wadę przez którą w całej flocie lata zaledwie dwa okręty tego typu a 3 powoli jest wykańczany w stoczniach Vanheimu a wadą tą są koszta budowy. Za jeden taki okręt Marynarka Ferrum zdolna jest w pełni wykończyć i uzbroić 6 Resergent'ów a za kredyty wydane na zaawansowane technologie pozwoliłyby wystawić kolejne 4 ciężkie krążowniki. Okrętami tej klasy jest flagowy statek Układu Uriel "Gniew Niebios", flagowy statek Układu Vanheimu "Rycerz Piekieł" oraz będący w fazie wykańczania "Cień Hadesu" zamówiony przez Układ Perun. Pod wieloma względami Interdirector to lekko zmodyfikowany Resurgent. Jego modyfikacja objęła dodanie absurdalnie grubego ja na tego typu jednostkę pancerza SOL-05E oraz 2 generatory tarczy wielo-rdzenowej jednocześnie wyrzucając z niego niemal całe ciężkie uzbrojenie (całość uzbrojenia to zestaw działek pulsowych i 2 baterie dział plazmowych). Cały ten statek wraz z jego absurdalnie grubym pancerzem i tarczami powstał tak naprawdę tylko dlatego by pragnący sojuszu z Ferrum Neo-rosjanie mogli zamontować na tym okręcie swoją Bramę Skokową (w zmodyfikowanej przez sacronuckich naukowców wersji). Do tej pory został stworzony tylko jeden statek tej klasy mogący wytwarzać stabilne na aż 10 minut portale czasoprzestrzenne których wielkość i czas istnienia pozwala na przelot całej floty układowej. Docelowo każda taka flota ma posiadać 4 tego typu okręty co umożliwiłoby niezwykłe przyspieszenie podróżowania po Ferrum jak i uniezależniłoby je od sieci tuneli podprzestrzennych.Za konstrukcję tej przełomowej maszyny odpowiada Uriel Construction przy współpracy koncernów vanheimskich. Ciekawe lokacje Ferrum Pod niegroźną nazwą Centrum Szkoleniowe Tortuga kryje się jeden z najbardziej zabójczych poligonów Legionów. Ta olbrzymia placówka zlokalizowana jest na księżycu Land'haaim zlokalizowanym na rubieżach Układu Vanheim. Jest to księżyc wielkości Marsa orbitujący wokół gazowego giganta Vero-03 pokryty "wydmami" z regolitu i lodowymi górami. W samym kompleksie znajduje się oprócz systemów energetycznych i podtrzymywania życia również koszary, sale wykładowe, kompleksy sportowe ale też hale symulacyjne i laboratoria. Horror tego ośrodka polega na tym że początkowo żołnierze przechodzą bardzo dokładne i wyczerpujące szkolenie w halach symulacyjnych. Gdy ci wytyrani rekruci sądzą że szkolenie dobiega końca okazuje się że procedura przenosi się na martwą powierzchnię globu gdzie oprócz holo-symulacji i dronów bojowych muszą zmagać się też z ograniczonymi zasobami tlenu, okresowymi brakami racji żywnościowych, racjonowaną amunicją ale też typowo "kosmicznymi" zagrożeniami a więc promieniowaniem kosmicznym, okresowymi nasileniami wiatru słonecznego czy też mikrometeorytami. Oczywiście rekruci są ściśle kontrolowani (również pod względem stanu zdrowia)ale niezaliczenie zadania w maximum 4 próbach kończy się odesłaniem do cywila. Ci którzy przetrwają to szkolenie przechodzą już tylko procedury ulepszające (też prowadzone w Tortudze) by następnie już "na spokojnie" uczyć się taktyk i opanowywać sprzęt. Z Tortugi korzystają też inne Legiony niż vanheimskie choć tamci legioniści po takim szkoleniu bledną na samo jego wspomnienie. W Układzie Minerwa znajduje się posiadający metanową atmosferę księżyc Ald'haara. Glob ten jest sporym ciałem niebieskim wielkości 80% Ziemi. W większości pokryty jest głębokimi metanowymi oceanami ale posiada jedna niezwykła cechę- otóż glob ten posiada niezwykłą biosferę. Otóż tuż po odkryciu tego globu naukowcy szybko odkryli tutejsze "rośliny" tworzące potężne puszcze na powierzchni (z racji oddalenia od gwiazdy są one zwykle ciemno czerwone bądź fioletowe) a kilka godzin później całą gammę ciekawych zwierząt. Z racji niezwykłości tej biosfery Ald'haara jest obecnie planetarnym rezerwatem oraz obszarem szeroko zakrojonych badań nad życiem opartym na krzemie. Jednocześnie kilkanaście wind kosmicznych połączonych z wieżami wydobywczymi zapewniają całemu Układowi potężne zapasy metanu. Caldaria jest położoną około 6 lat świetlnych od Układu Vanheim kolonią kosmiczną założoną przez ludzi z Układu Vanheim i Minerwa. Między tymi 3 układami istnieje stabilny tunel Infelda-Mięsowicza co zaowocowało bardzo szybką kolonizacją tego globu. Szybko rozrastające się osiedla oraz ośrodki przemysłowe jednak po 3 latach zamilkły. Z racji "bliskości" układów zaledwie po dniu na Caldarię dotarły 5.Flota Vanheimu oraz 3.Flota Minerwy niemal od razy skanując planetę i zrzucając desant. Siły zwiadowcze wykryły jedynie resztki ocalałych zmienione w papkę gnijąca na ulicach kolonii oraz zniszczone boty i drony ochronne. Do dziś nikt nie ustalił co stało się z kolonistami jednak ze względu na walory kolonizacyjne postanowiono zbudować na jej orbicie wielką stację kosmiczną będącą bazą Floty Vanheimu w celu ochrony nowych kolonistów. Po raz kolejny na planetę ruszyła fala Vanheimczyków i Minerwańczyków jednak rekrutowana głównie pośród ludzi obytych z bronią i dodatkowo szkolonych do przetrwania w najtrudniejszych warunkach. Obecnie Caldaria się powoli rozwija a legioniści z tej kolonii rozsławiają imię planety jednak ludzie ciągle żyją w poczuciu zagrożenia. Zwłaszcza że ostatnio coś zabija pojedynczych mieszkańców kolonii a czasami niszy drony Dobermann strzegące obrzeży miast. Układ Varuk nigdy nie prowadził jakiś szeroko zakrojonych akcji kolonizacyjnych skupiając się raczej na własnych interesach. Złośliwi jednak mogliby powiedzieć że wynika to raczej z obawy o utratę kontroli a nie izolacjonizm gdyż ich jedyna kolonia pozaukładowa o kodowej nazwie F04A3 ogłosiła przed laty pełną niepodległość i odłączyła się od Ferrum. Oczywiście mogłoby to spowodować karną akcję i to w wykonaniu Darktrooper'ów jednak sama kolonia nie posiadała "tunelowego" połączenia z macierzą a po drugie była mała i niezbyt istotna. Jednak taka dzika kolonia nie umknęła oczom ferrańskich korporacji, piratów posiadających własne statki międzygwiezdne, wywiadów obcych państw ludzi czy też też niespokojnych duchów. Mimo że podróż z Ferrum to w zależności od układu 2-5 lat lotu FTL (choć krążą plotki o kilku chaotycznych tunelach dzięki którym podróż mogłaby trwać zaledwie 3 miesiące) to jest to obecnie "supermarket" dla każdego kto chce płacić. Tamtejsze fabryki produkuje wiele rodzajów technologii znanej w Ferrum oraz kilku innych ludzkich państw. Dodatkowo istnieją tam całe "ludzkie farmy" hodujące w sztucznych warunkach ludzi pod role robotników, żołnierzy czy też prostytutek. Na orbicie istnieje stocznia zdolna do seryjnej produkcji statków kosmicznych. Ferrum nie uznaje niezależności tego "państwa" i w sekrecie od dawna przygotowuje atak połączonych flot zdolnych przebić się przez zabójczo skuteczną defensywę stworzoną przez watażków tego układu. Zwłaszcza że Freeland to obecnie niebezpieczne siedlisko organizacji i sekt o mocno militarnym charakterze sugerującym możliwość ataku. Jest to uczelnia wyższa skupiająca największych specjalistów i najzdolniejszych studentów których to umysłu zebrane w ramach jednej jednostki pchają postęp Ferrum z siłą lokomotywy do przodu. By zapewnić naukowcom spokój, zielone otoczenie oraz jedne z najbardziej zaawansowanych laboratoriów w całym państwie. Na tej planecie niemal codziennie coś nowego jest odkrywane i konstruowane co z jednej strony jest niezwykłe choć rodzi też słuszne obawy przed utratą kontroli nad niektórymi z eksperymentów. By walczyć ze ewentualnymi skutkami utraty kontroli nad eksperymentami na południowym biegunie Sacronuk stale stacjonuje 2 Legiony Darktrooperów i 200 Pretorian Ferrum uzbrojonych i wyekwipowanych w każdy istniejący typ uzbrojenia i pojazdu a nad planetą nieprzerwanie stacjonuje dwie floty układowe często dozbrojone w eksperymentalne systemy bojowe lub ochronne. W Układzie Eden Prime podwodne miasta nikogo specjalnie nie szokowały jednak z jednym wyjątkiem. Otóż pierwsi ludzie jacy przybyli na ten oceaniczny świat zdecydowali się zbudować siedzibę władz możliwie głęboko by lepiej ją chronić. Pierwszym elementem tego podwodnego megalopolis był schron zlokalizowany na głębokości 8 km pod wodą. Jednak wraz ze wzrostem liczby mieszkańców jak i odkryciem wielkich złóż surowców koło schronu zaczęto budować kolejne segmenty miasta które rozrastało się zarówno wszerz jak i w górę. Obecnie Posejdon City to moloch o powierzchni Mexico City jednak wznoszący się 5 km w górę. Sama konstrukcja miasta to szalona plątanina budynków, fabryk, tuneli drogowych ale też opuszczonych budynków częściowo zmiażdżonych przez ciśnienie oraz dziwacznych konstrukcji z "odzysku" w których mieszkają lokalne punki. Same miasto (poza centrami i oczywiście dzielnica rządową) słynie z przestępczości. Mimo że w pięknej obudowie to szybko rozrastająca się konstrukcja w 70% to slums gdzie kwitnie każda możliwa patologia. Dodatkowo życie w ciasnych korytarzach, niekiedy wiecznym półmroku, w poczuciu zagrożenia utrata zdrowia czy życia sprawia że tutejsi mieszkańcy słyną z fatalizmu. Jednakże pomijając te problemy to Posejdon jest prawdziwym pomnikiem tutejszej architektury. Jest to niedawno odkryta planeta nosząca wyraźne ślady wojny znajdująca się pomiędzy obszarem podległym Ferrum a Systemem Słonecznym. Obecnie na orbicie stacjonuje 1.Flota Uriel mająca za zadanie zbadanie co się stało. Póki co na pewno wiadomo tyle że nikt nie przeżył, mieszkańcami byli ludzie a dotarli na ten glob dzięki Arce zbudowanej w ostatnich latach wojny z Mechaniczną Hordą w stoczni nad Tytanem. Odkryto też że lepiej się nie zbliżać w okolice większych miast ani nie zbliżać statków na odległość mniejszą niż daleka orbita gdyż ciągle działa planetarny system obronny a obrzeża miast patrolują humanoidalne roboty (pytaniem jest dlaczego to robią). Bestiariusz Ferrum Oczywistym faktem jest to iż Arki z założycielami Ferrum wybierały za swoje cele planety z biosferą by uniknąć długotrwałego procesu terraformacji. Jednakże w Arkach oprócz matryc ludzkiego DNA leciały też matryce prawie wszystkich ziemskich zwierząt znanych w czasach startu misji ale też sporo zapisu kopalnego. Tuż po wypuszczeniu pierwszych pokoleń ludzkich kolonistów stacje sztucznego rozwoju w Arkach rozpoczęły tworzenie pierwszych najpotrzebniejszych zwierząt a następnie (w tzw.Fazie II) wytwarzanie gatunków które pokładowe S.I oraz koloniści uznali za dostosowane do warunków panujące na planecie. Jednakże zarówno koloniści jak i S.I w wielu wypadkach modyfikowali wypuszczane na planetę gatunki, niekiedy tworzyli hybrydy z rodzimymi gatunkami (jeśli były również oparte o podwójna helisę DNA)a kilka grup zdecydowała się za pomocą inżynierii genetycznej odtworzyć ziemskie gatunki wymarłe. Oczywiście w rozdziale nie da się opisać całej bogatej biosfery najróżniejszych planet jednak można przytoczyć kilka interesujących przykładów. Vanheim - "Australia" Gwiezdnego Imperium Na pytanie czemu przodkowie Vanheimczyków stworzyli tak groźną biosferę odpowiedź jest tylko jedna. Pokładowa S.I każąca się nazywać Odynem oprócz namieszania (choć z bardzo pozytywnym skutkiem) w DNA ocalałych zdecydowała się również stworzyć im zwierzęta na których dęba mogli potrenować ulepszone organizmy. O ile Vanheimczycy egzamin z przetrwania zdali a same gatunki zabójczych zwierząt zostały opanowane a niekiedy oswojone to S.I Odyn obecnie zamknięto w podziemnym schronie z geotermalnym źródłem zasilania i pełną kontrolą nad jego dostępem do Extranetu (sieci układowej) oraz odcięciem od Qvant-netu (sieci międzygwiezdnej). Te przypominające hybrydę gadów z ptakami stwory są rodzimym gatunkiem Vanheim Prime. Jednak przed 2 wiekami stwory te zauważyły sensory S.I Odyn i od razu wysłał drony w celu pobrania DNA. Maszyna stwierdziła że sam w sobie gatunek to drapieżnik niemal idealny dla pełnionej roli ale jednocześnie poddał gatunek gruntownemu tuningowi genetycznemu przez co wypuszczone na wolność osobniki swoimi genami mocno wpłynęli na resztę populacji. Vultile są obecnie latającymi drapieżnikami i inteligencji zbliżonej do inteligencji wilka żyjące w niewielkich koloniach. Vanheimczycy często udomawiają te stwory gdyż łatwo poddają się tresurze a oswojone wykazują zaskakująco wiele cech wspólnych z psem. S.I Odyn tworzący nowe gatunki nie zapomniał również o fakcie że najlepszych przyjacielem człowieka jest pies. Jednak stwierdził też że jego podrasowane "dzieci" muszą dostać podrasowane pupile. Dzięki zaawansowanej inżynierii genetycznej połączył on DNA psa, hieny oraz ratela eliminując z kodu cechy utrudniające oswajanie. W efekcie powstał idealny pies-stróż o smukłej budowie kojarzącej się z Dobermannami, umaszczeniu i sile zgryzu zbliżonej do hien i odpornością godną ratela. Podobnie jak Vultil Jackal jest często widywanym pupilem Vanheimczyków zwłaszcza że mimo "bojowego" wyglądu jest podobnie jak Dobermnn psem o przyjaznym, wyważonym nastawieniem. Na charakteryzującej się ciepłym klimatem Vanheim Secundus S.I wykryła pewien (obecnie wymarły) gatunek gadopodobnego stwora. Jak zwykle szybko weszła w posiadanie jego matrycy DNA i zaczęła eksperymentować z hybrydyzacją tego stwora z jakimś ziemskim gatunkiem. Jego wybór padł na lwa co wkrótce zaowocowało wysłaniem na planetę parunastu stad Hell Hound'ów które wkrótce zaczęły wypierać rodzimego stwora (DNA Lwa dało Hell Hound'om zdolność do działań stadnych). Jednak okazało się że stwory te oprócz wybicia rodzimego drapieżnika szczytowego za cel obrały sobie co słabiej chronione osiedla ludzi. By się bronić koloniści przeprowadzili wielką czystkę tego gatunku co zaowocowało zostawieniem przy życiu tych stad które nie miały tendencji do atakowania ludzi. Obecnie Hell Hound'y są ozdobą wielu ogrodów zoologicznych a nawet prowadzone są badania nad ich oswojeniem (z marnym skutkiem gdyż DNA wymarłego gatunku warunkuje zwiększoną agresję). Mud Demon jest jednym z nielicznych gatunków przy których S.I Odyn nie majstrował. Bardziej przerażający jest fakt że te obrzydliwe stwory są jak najbardziej rodzimym gatunkiem Vanheim Prime (zwleczonym też na Secundus'a). Żyją one na bagnach i lasach choć część z nich dostosowała się do warunków pustynnych, są jajorodne. Mają mocne szczeki a budowa zapewnia im zabójczą szybkość jednak to nie wszystko gdyż na końcu ogona stwór posiada szczypce oraz kolec przez który wprowadzają do organizmu ofiary sporą ilość botuliny (produkowanej co ciekawe przez rodzime dla planety bakterie żyjące w symbiozie z tymi stworami). Akurat przy tym gatunku S.I Odyn nie napracował się zbytnio gdyż ziemska prehistoria już zadbała o wielkie jak konie i jak konie biegające krokodyle. Jednak z racji że musiał je wytworzyć niemal od podstaw to modyfikując krokodyla różańcowego zadbał o parę paskudnych niespodzianek (poza tym że to cholerstwo jest wysokości konia i jest niewiele od niego wolniejsze) takich jak włókno węglowe w skórze, węglik boru w łuskach (z tego materiału wyrabia się wkłady balistyczne) oraz "naturalne" nanity podobne do tych wytwarzanych przez Vanheimczyków na skutek modyfikacji kolonistów. Słowem maszyna do zabijania która zastrzelić najlepiej z Rk-emu bądź snajperki co też Vanheimczycy robią. Jednocześnie jest to jeden z symboli tego Układu przez co stwór ten darzony jest podziwem. Obecnie dawne polowania skutecznie wyeliminowały gatunek z okolic miast przez co ludzie i gady mogą żyć bez większych konfliktów. Minerwa - Cud oparty na krzemie Na Minerwie życie zwierzęce i roślinne ograniczono do hydroponicznych szklarni i generatorów proteinowych opartych na owadach (istnieją też farmy skorupiaków, ryb, świnek morskich, królików i kurczaków) oraz pupili domowych typu małe psy, koty oraz rzadko spotykane ptaki). Jednak w Układzie Minerwa znajduje się prawdziwy cud natury- Księżyc Ald'haara. Ten glob kojarzący się nieco z przerośniętym Tytanem z naszego Systemu Słonecznego posiada niezwykłą biosferę opartą na krzemie. Najciekawszym faktem jest to że o ile krzemowe archeony spotkano już na kilku globach to na tym dziwnym ciele niebieskim biosfera składa się ze złożonych organizmów. Okazało się również że te organizmy zdradzają potencjał pozwalający zasiedlić nimi Minerwę (co choć wbrew prawu już się dzieje). Te samożywne organizmy barwiące się w zależności od dostępu do światła na różne kolory (oryginalnie są fioletowo-czerwone na Minerwie przyjmują zielono-niebieskie zabarwienie) tworzą bezkresne puszcze na Ald'haar'ze. Sama nazwa jest co prawda niezbyt prawidłowa gdyż wyróżnia się ok 120-140 gatunków tego organizmu. Mimo "kwiatowego" wyglądu Gorniany są czymś w rodzaju koralowca. Ich organizmy wykazują przystosowania do filtrowania "planktonu" jednak stwierdzono w "płatkowych" strukturach służących do naganiana "planktonu" obecność fotosyntezujących "komórek" co każe sądzić że organizm ten jest krzemową hybrydą organizmu samo i cudzożywnego. Te dziwne pływające w metanowych oceanach istoty są największymi organizmami żyjącymi na tym globie (rozmiarami odpowiadają ziemskim orkom). Podobnie jak Gorniany są spokojnymi planktonożercami choć w ich paszcze z reguły zasysane jest wszystko w zasięgu. Żyją w niewielkich grupach, rozmnażają się przez swoistą jajorodność składając "jaja" w pakietach przywodzących na myśl żabi skrzek (choć pojedyncze "jajo" ma wielkość ludzkiej głowy). Do określania pozycji służy im echolokacja i zmysł węchu oraz elektryczności. Niegroźne dla ewentualnych nurków choć odradza się zapuszczania centralnie przed ich "paszcze". Apinny są typowymi przedstawicielami bardzo licznej i zróżnicowanej gromady pseudoinsektoidów. Największe istoty tej grupy osiągają rozmiary delfinów najmniejsze są mikroskopijne. Pokrywa je segmentowany pancerz, posiadają zaawansowane teloreceptory o budowie analogicznej do owadziego oka złożonego. Są wśród nich zarówno drapieżniki i fungixylożercy (sama Apinna jest wszystkożerna). Według obserwacji są obecnie najliczniej reprezentowaną grupą istot żywych na tym księżycu oraz gatunkiem najczęściej widywanym w ogrodach zoologicznych na innych planetach. Na Ald'haar'ze życie już dawno wypełzło na ląd. Choć zróżnicowanie gatunków w metanowych morzach jest dużo większe niż na lądzie to podgromada pseudoinsektoidów nazwana xenowijami mimo dzielonej z ziemskimi wijami budowy też nie jest nudna. W grupie tej wyróżniamy zarówno drapieżniki (jak Panckretnik) jak i nieco większe fungixylojady (jak osiągający 4 metry długości Wij metanowy). Sam wcześniej wspomniany Panckretnik jest drapieżnikiem szczytowym tego globu dodatkowo wykazującym zachowania stadne a nawet rodzaj komunikacji oparty na skomplikowanych posykiwaniach i substancjach chemicznych). Istota ta może być groźna dla człowieka ale zwykle nie atakuje od razu zamiast tego unosząc ciało i tańcząc specjalny ostrzegawczy taniec. Jedyny latający gatunek na Ald'haar'ze prowadzi "wodno"- "powietrzny" tryb życia. W wodzie porusza się wężowymi ruchami polując na małe pseudoinsektoidy jednak gdy fungoxyle pokrywają się kulami zarodnikowymi (rodzaj "owocu") Avhhiany zmieniają tryb życia i dzięki 2 parom "skrzydeł" zmieniają miejsce życia na pokryte pożywnymi kulami zarodnikowymi fungixyle latając od jednego do drugiego w małych stadkach. Ich rozwój odbywa się podczas tego szalonego żerowania a larwy pasożytują na fugixylach by po przepoczwarzeniu odlecieć w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zbiornika metanu. Styks - piekło pustynnego więzienia O ile sam fakt że Styks jest jałową i stosunkowo suchą planetą byłby mało zachęcający do mieszkania na niej to rodzima fauna i flora też do przyjemnych nie należy. Swoje 3 grosze do uczynienia tej planety jeszcze gorszym miejscem do życia było stworzenie przy pomocy S.I Arki gatunków "ziemskich" zdolnych żyć w tym pustynnym świecie- niestety okazało się że tylko powiększono gammę potencjalnych zagrożeń. Wkrótce koloniści podjęli decyzję o zamieszkaniu na księżycach tego układu a w kilka lat później (korzystając z faktu że do układu można zarówno dzięki tunelom ale też zwykłego napędu FTL) zmienieniu groźnej i jałowej planety w gigantyczne miejsce zsyłki. By zapewnić więźniom jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie wyryto w górach tej planety (a sporo ich posiada) podziemnych miast-krypt. Wężowe węgorze są stworzonymi na drodze inżynierii genetycznej rybami dwudysznymi zdolnymi przetrwać nawet na tak pustynnej planecie. Ich cechami szczególnymi są; potwornie szybkiego rozmnażania, wszystkożerności ale też zdolności do dalekich "przemarszów" po lądzie jak i hibernacji. Nie muszę chyba wspominać ze ten gatunek niemal całkowicie wyeliminował rodzime gatunki wodne zastępując je. Ryba ta jest jadalna (nawet smaczna) i pożywna ale jest haczyk w postaci faktu że jest też jadowita (na poziomie żmii zygzakowatej) co uprzykrza życie ewentualnym "wędkarzom". Razory są genetycznie zmodyfikowanymi ptakami maksymalnie upodobnionymi do dinozaurów (poprzez wszczepienie fragmentów oryginalnego DNA tych zwierząt). Żyją w rodzinnych patriarchalnych stadkach polując na wszystko co uda się im stadnie zabić (przy tym wykazują niepokojąco dużą inteligencję). Stanowią olbrzymie zagrożenie dla podróżników na tej planecie choć Straż Więzienna ma zwyczaj dokarmiać te stwory zachęcając je do zakładania gniazd wokół muru miasta-krypty co zwykle skutecznie zniechęca więźniów do ucieczki. Jednakże z identycznej taktyki korzystają tutejsze gangi chroniąc swoje kolonie otaczając je wianuszkiem gniazd tego zwierzaka. Przez swoją inteligencję Razory są podatne na oswojenie choć behawiorem przypominają raczek kota domowego niż psa. Podrasowane Warany z Komodo nazywane na Styksie Meganueriami są największymi zwierzętami żyjącymi na Styksie. Te potworne jaszczurki osiągające w kłębie pond 2 metry polują na wszystko co się rusza (w tym wypuszczone na planetę wielbłądy, oryksy itp). Jednakże te dzikie Meganuerie nie są problemem (chyba że akurat jest okres godowy bo wtedy samce stają się potwornie agresywne) w przeciwieństwie do żyjących w okolicach miast-krypt i posterunków strażników pobratymców. Wynika to z kilku faktów m.in. tym że Meganuerie z okolic ludzkich siedzib nie obawiają się ludzi (dziki raczej unikają człowieka), posiadają terytoria zlokalizowane w miejscach wysypisk śmieci (gdzie nawet człowieka potraktują jak rywala) a sami strażnicy podczas okresowych epidemii wśród więźniów zwłoki wyrzucali pod murami miast-krypt co przyzwyczaiło gady do ludzkiego mięsa. Podobnie jak Razor jest to upodobniony do dinozaura struś. Jest to też tutejszy rodzaj "brojlera" którego początkowym przeznaczeniem było szybkie dostarczanie wartościowego mięsa oraz jaj ale po jakimś czasie z uciekinierów potworzyły się dzikie stada tego stwora. Samo zwierze jest wszystkożerne i niezwykle płodne co powoduje że większość drapieżników (nawet rodzime) poluje właśnie na nie. Są też ulubionym gatunkiem uciekinierów i gangsterów żyjących na tutejszych pustkowiach gdyż łatwo je upolować bądź zdobyć ich jaja (ew oswoić). Garść faktów - Ferrum obecnie wybija się na pozycję hegemona pośród ludzkich państw. Jest to pokłosie zarówno udzielenia jeszcze przez RP innym państwom technologii kosmicznych statków-Arek ale też faktu iż Ferrum powstało niemal 50 lat przed innymi państwami. - Mimo przyjaznych stosunków z I.R.E oraz potajemnego wspierania jego walki z Mechaniczną Hordą nie ma póki co zamiaru brać udziału w jakimkolwiek otwartym konflikcie z maszynami. Oczywiście Ferrum zwalcza okręty zwiadowcze floty maszyn ale jego planem jest przeprogramowanie maszyn by znowu służyły ludzkości (z niewielkimi ale jednak sukcesami się to udaje). - Największym zagrożeniem dla tego państwa są ataki zaawansowanej rasy obcych choć tutaj znaleźli sojusznika w postaci tajemniczej zaawansowanej cywilizacji ludzi i obcych zwących się Przymierzem Systemów (frakcja ta walczy z I.R.E) które to pragnie by Ferrum dołączyło do niegoKategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk